iPopular
by LucyCullen123
Summary: Samantha's a popular, queen of high school. Freddie's a dorky, AV learning geek. What happens when Samantha gets told she'll get expelled if she doesn't get a tutor? Rated T for language and sex related themes...ish, tell me if it shouldn't No relation to icarly, just using the characters, show 'iCarly' etc.
1. Day 1&2

FPOV

_Now here we are, so close yet so far, how did I pass the test?  
When will you realise? Baby I'm not like the rest  
Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break-_

I slammed my hand on top of the radio, in an attempt to shut it off. I threw the sheets back over my head and tried to go back to sleep. Of course, it wasn't going to happen, because almost immediately after I shut it off, my door flew open revealing my mother,  
'Freddie-bear! You'll be late!' she exclaimed, 'Come on, up, up, up!'  
'Yeah, I was just getting up mom' I groaned out from under the sheets,  
'Well, hurry up! You don't want to be late!' she said, heading toward the door, 'Pancakes are on the table' she smiled, before she closed the door. I groaned and got up. I grabbed my glasses of the side, as I needed to get more contacts due to me losing them and I ran my hand through my hair and grabbed some jeans and a shirt to wear and went into the bathroom. I quickly jumped in the shower before I'd go out for breakfast. I washed my hair and pulled a brush through it before I got dressed. I stepped out in to the sitting room and, sure enough, there was my mom sitting at the table with an enormous stack of pancakes in front of her. I rolled my eyes,  
'Morning mom' I said, kissing her on the cheek,  
'Morning my little Freddie-bear' she smiled,  
'Mom! What have we said about that name?' I asked,  
'I know, I know, sorry' she said. I laughed and grabbed a pancake from the pile and started putting my toppings on, orange, etc, 'So, big day today' my mom commented. I raised my eyebrow, not sure what she was talking about, 'Science project due in?' she asked, jogging my memory,  
'Oh, right' I nodded. I looked at my watch, 'Speaking of which I better get going' I said, putting the last of my pancake in my mouth and grabbing my bag off the couch,  
'See you later, mom' I said, going out the door,  
'Ah! Freddie-bear?' she asked. I sighed and went to hug her,  
'Have a good day at school, sweetie' she smiled, 'And don't let any other kids pick on you this time' I rolled my eyes,  
'See you later mom' I said, turning to the door. I shut it behind me dreading what was to come. _Another day in hell. _

SPOV

_-wanna give your heart a break_,_ I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake ,  
there's just one life to live, and there's no time to wait, to waste-_

I shut my alarm off and got up for school. I stretched my arms and picked up my outfit that I'd set out the day before. I slipped it on before tying up my hair in a ponytail, (I'd straightened it after I'd had a shower last night) and put my make up on. My make up took about twenty minutes after which I was made to be late. I quickly grabbed my matching shoulder bag and sneaked a look out the door. No one was in the hall so I made my way downstairs to find that no one was up yet. I opened a kitchen cupboard and grabbed a cereal bar. I then reached for my car keys on the side and set out of the door. My house from the outside looked like a total mansion, so I wasn't bothered about bringing people like my friends, or my boyfriend for the week over, when my parents are out of course. I got in my car and drove to pick up Carly. I loved going to school. Not just because it got me out of the house and away from my parents, but because everyone loved me there. They listened to me and did what I told them. All the teachers loved me and I could get away with anything. _Another day in paradise. _

FPOV  
I walked out the door of Bushwell plaza and saw Carly waiting outside, presumably for her lift she gets every morning with another girl at school,  
'Hey Carly' I greeted,  
'Hey Freddie' she smiled,  
'Waiting for a ride?' I asked,  
'Yeah, I'd offer you one, but I'm not sure-' she started,  
'She thinks I'm a dork and hates me' I finished for her, 'I get it' I smiled,  
'I wouldn't say hate' she said, 'She just doesn't really know you' she said, as her ride pulled up. It was a red sports car with the number plate _Princess _on it. The girl who was giving her a lift was Samantha Puckett. She was sitting in the front with a pair of black shades on and her hair, now cascading down her shoulders, seeing as she took it down when she arrived. I scoffed, could it be more stereotypical? Rich, popular girl who looks down on everyone else. I sighed and started walking to school.

I got to school ten minutes late and ran to my class,  
'I'm sorry, I'm late sir-' I started,  
'Freddie, you know we don't tolerate tardiness in this school' he said, 'Detention after school' I sighed and sat down. Minutes later, Samantha Puckett came in,  
'I'm so sorry I'm late sir' she said. _How was she late? She left the same time as me and she was driving..._'I forgot something at home and had to turn back' she said,  
'That's alright Samantha, just sit down' the teacher said. _What?_ _Oh my god. _I'm getting so tired of this now, that's three times this week she's come in late and not got a detention and I have and I do. It's bullshit! I sighed and started to make notes. I looked over at Samantha and she was painting her nails. In class? How does she not get told off for that? I sighed and continued making my notes.

SPOV  
I was in line to get my lunch when Carly dropped the bombshell that she was dating my ex,  
'What?' I exclaimed,  
'Um-I asked if it would be okay to date Shane' she repeated. _Okay, maybe not going out with him yet,  
_'Why would you wanna date him?' I asked, disgustedly,  
'Well, he's cute and I think he likes me' she said, 'Like the other day he told me that-'  
'Fine, You can have him' I said, 'I'm done with him'  
'Really?' she asked,  
'Yeah, been there, done that' I said,  
'Ok, thanks' she said. I grabbed a plate of bread off the counter and put it on my tray,  
'Oh,' I said, picking it up again, 'Do you want this?' I asked, 'You seem to want all my left over's' I said, then threw it on her tray, 'Too much carbs' I said, as I walked past her to our table. I sat down and started eating my salad,  
'Hey babe' Jake said, sitting next to me and kissing my neck,  
'Hey baby' I said putting down my fork and kissing him on the lips. He kissed back until Carly and Becca sat down,  
'Hey, Bex where you been? I haven't seen you all day' I commented, eating some more of my salad,  
'I've been with Brad' she said,  
'Oh my god, what were you doing?' I asked, smiling,  
'Well, we were under the bleachers and we made out for a while and then we did more' she smiled,  
'Oh my god, you slut!' I exclaimed. She laughed along,  
'Not as bad as you' she said,  
'Shut up!' I protested. Just then Riley came over with Beth and Jo,  
'Hey Sam?' Riley asked,  
'Yeah?' I asked,  
'Mr. Johnson wants to see you in his office' she said,  
'Ugh, what does _he_ want?' I groaned whilst standing up. I grabbed my bag and grabbed the rest of my lunch and slid it over to Carly, 'You can have that' I told her and started walking over to Johnson's room. Hopefully, now she'll think twice about trying to date one of my ex's. I knocked on Johnson's door,  
'Yes?' I heard his voice come from inside. I straightened my outfit out before I went in, and adjusted my bra. What? I may have to do a bit of flirting...  
'My friend said you wanted to see me?' I asked,  
'Yes' he replied, 'take a seat' he said gesturing to the seat opposite his desk, 'Listen-' he started when I'd sat down, 'I've been grading some of the classes papers and-' _Uh ho, not a good start, _'-and your paper and the past papers that you've done don't seem up you potential' he said,  
'So...' I said, not getting the point,  
'Look, Samantha, long story short, if you don't get your grades up then you can be thrown off this course' he finished,  
'Wh-what?' I exclaimed, 'I've been working my ass off for this!'  
'I suggest you try and put more effort into your studies' he said,  
'I put a _lot _of effort into my studies-' I started,  
'Painting your nails in class, is not putting a lot of effort in' he said,  
'Well, what am I supposed to do?' I exclaimed,  
'Well, actually' he said, getting out a piece of paper, 'I've arranged for you to have a tutor' he said, holding out the paper,  
'A tutor?' I asked, 'What you mean like one of those sweaty old guys who couldn't make it as teachers?' I asked,  
'Actually, this is one of your fellow classmates' _Oh god, what kind of loser did I get stuck with? _  
'Actually sir, I don't need any tutoring' I said, standing up, 'I'll just drop the course' I said, turning to walk out the door,  
'You drop this course and you'll be expelled' he said. I turned around, mouth gaping,  
'What?' I asked,  
'If you drop this course or indeed, get thrown out of it, you will not be doing enough qualifications to finish and you'll have to drop out' he explained. I groaned and walked toward him, snatching the piece of paper,  
'What dork did I get stuck with?' I asked, scanning the paper,  
'Fredward Benson' Johnson replied. I looked up at him blankly,  
'Never heard of 'im' I said,  
'Fredward is our top students in the class and he has so kindly agreed to tutor you to-'  
'Fredward?' I scoffed, 'Sounds like a dork to me'  
'Samantha!' Johnson scolded,  
'So, who is he?' I asked,  
'Fredward Benson' he repeated, 'He sits behind you in class' he prompted me. I shook my head, still not any recollection of him what so ever. He shook his head, 'Never mind' he gave up, 'Just meet him in the study hall and lunch time tomorrow' he told me,  
'Will do' I said, walking out and slamming the door behind me. _How dare he tell me that I need a tutor? I don't need a tutor, especially some dorky, brown-nosed _kid. I sighed and saw that Jake was waiting for me by my locker. I smiled as I approached him,  
'Hey baby' I greeted, before pulling him in for a kiss. We made out for a few minutes before the bell, signalling lessons went off.

I got in the car with Carly and Becca after school,  
'Wanna go shopping?' I asked,  
'Yeah, totally!' Becca exclaimed,  
'I can't, I've got a ton of homework' Carly said,  
'Come on Carls, don't be so boring' I told her,  
'Alright, fine' she agreed,  
'Awesome!' I said starting the car and having to pull the car to a halt when I noticed a dorky looking kid walking right in front of the car,  
'Get off the road, specs!' I yelled , honking the horn,  
'You're supposed to stop!' he yelled back. I gasped, _he answered back? _  
'I don't stop for dorks' I said and drove off toward the shopping mall.

I struggled in the door with all my bags, but eventually made it up to my room. I set all my shopping bags down on my bed. I was trying on the different pairs of shoes I bought when I heard yelling and the front door slam. I quietly got up and slowly shut my bedroom door. Mum and dad were back. Truth is, I may seem like a lead a perfect lifestyle, y'know, popular, beautiful, amazing house, rich, awesome car, but my parents...well, my parents weren't exactly-  
'Sam!' my father shouted,  
'Yeah, dad?' I asked,  
'Come unpack the shopping' he told me when I poked my head out the door,  
'Yeah sure' I said, heading to the kitchen,  
'So, what did you do after school today?' asked my mother. I opened my mouth to speak but my father beat me to it,  
'Probably sleeping with that guy she's trying to pull off as her boyfriend' he said, 'Same old slut' he said,  
'No, I went shopping' I said,  
'What for? Boy toys?' he asked, 'Really Sammy, if you sleep with anymore different guys we're gonna have to get you a hall to put them in' I didn't say anything, and just kept unpacking the shopping. This was only a bit of the verbal torment my dad gives me every day, I haven't told anyone about it, but it's kinda a self esteem killer.

FPOV  
I entered the cafeteria to get my lunch when I saw Carly in the line. She turned and smiled at me. Samantha then looked at me, back at Carly and mouthed something to her with a disgusted look on her face, doesn't take a genius to work out what she was saying. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a tray and joined the end of the queue,  
'What?' Samantha suddenly screamed, making me drop the apple I was reaching for,  
'Um-I asked if it would be okay to date Shane' Carly said in a small voice. I remember Shane. Him and Samantha went out a few weeks ago. She then dumped him because she found Jake a week later. 'Why would you wanna date him?' she asked, with a disgusted tone,  
'Well, he's cute and I think he likes me' Carly said, smiling, 'Like the other day he told me that-'  
'Fine, You can have him' Samantha interrupted, 'I'm done with him'  
'Really?' Carly asked, hopefully,  
'Yeah, been there, done that' Samantha shrugged,  
'Ok, thanks' Carly said, smiling. I continued putting things onto my tray, when Samantha spoke again,  
'Oh,' she said, picking up a plate of bread, 'Do you want this?' she asked, 'You seem to want all my left over's' then she threw it on her tray, 'Too much carbs' she said, and then walked past her,  
'Hey, are you okay?' I asked Carly, who had a hurt look on her face,  
'Yeah, I'm fine' she whispered, 'Thanks' she smiled at me and then went to join Samantha at the table. _I can't believe she'd talk to her friends like that, _I thought. I paid for my food and went to join the AV club at their lunch table. I looked over at Samantha's table and she was making out with her boyfriend in front of Carly and Becca, another of her friends,  
'Hey, you coming to the AV meeting tomorrow lunch?' Jeremy asked,  
'No, can't' I said,  
'What? Why not?' Gibby asked,  
'I'm tutoring someone and I have to meet them tomorrow' I said, looking over at Samantha's table. She was talking to Becca and completely ignoring Carly,  
'Dude!' Gibby exclaimed, waving a hand in front of my face, 'Stop checking Samantha Puckett out!'  
'What?' I scoffed, 'I am _not _checking her out' I confirmed,  
'Dude, do you have the hots for her?' Jeremy asked me,  
'No!' I protested,  
'She is pretty hot' Jeremy commented,  
'Yeah, dude you saying you wouldn't bang her?' Gibby asked,  
'No, I wouldn't' I said,  
'Why?' they both asked at the same time,  
'Cause she's a jerk' I shrugged,  
'Hot jerk' Gibby said,  
'Have you heard how she speaks to her friends?' I asked,  
'Yeah' they shrugged. I rolled my eyes and put a chip in my mouth,  
'So, you're saying you wouldn't bang her?' Gibby asked,  
'No, Gibby' I sighed,  
'Really?' asked Jeremy,  
'Yes, really' I confirmed,  
'But she's hawt!' Gib exclaimed,  
'Look,' I said, putting down, 'I'm not going to argue, she's a physically pretty girl-' I stood up and collected my now empty tray, 'But I assure you, there's nothing pretty about her personality' I finished and I threw my tray in the trash can and made my way to my locker.

I opened my apartment door to find a note on the table from my mom saying she went into work early and she wasn't going to be home until after I went to school the next morning. I sighed in relief. At least she wouldn't see the bruise on my face. Oh yeah, I had a bit of an incident with a guy at school. I refused to do his homework for him, and he...well he wasn't really down with that. I put down my bag and turned on the TV. Seeing as I had no homework, I could watch movies until I had to go to sleep.

SPOV

_I look around, there's a whole lot of pretty ladies, but none like you, you shine so bright-  
_I turned the alarm off, getting up the next day. I fell asleep last night, so I didn't have time to have a shower and do my hair the night before, so I had to get up a whole hour earlier so I could shower this morning. I groaned while I grabbed my towel and got in the shower. I washed my hair and shaved my legs, seeing as I was going to wear a mini skirt today. I got out the shower and looked at the clock on the other side of the bathroom. Hm, I guess I don't have time to straighten my hair. I shrugged, I'll just skip breakfast so I'll have extra time to do my hair. I smiled and slipped my outfit on, a pink mini skirt with a white blouse and some long pink boots. I put my make up on and started straightening my hair. I finished my hair with five minutes to spare so I went out to grab some breakfast. I grabbed my keys and my pink bag and set out to pick Carly up.

I pulled up outside the Bushwell Plaza where I pick Carly up and she was waiting outside. _Last Friday Night, _by Katy Perry was blasting from the radio as she climbed in the passenger seat,  
'Hey' I greeted, before driving to school,  
'Hey' she smiled back,  
'So, what's happening with you and Shane?' I asked. She looked shocked, why should she? He's _my _ex,  
'Um, well, I thought about it and maybe it's not a good idea' she said and I smiled, 'I mean, one of my best friends exes?' she asked,  
'Yeah, you're probably right' I agreed smiling.

We got to school ten minutes late, as always. Carly hurried off to her first lesson, but I couldn't be bothered. I took out my phone and texted Jake,

_To: Jakey 3  
From: Princess  
Heyy where r u? Xx  
_

_To: Princess  
From: Jakey 3  
under the bleachers, could use you right now ;) xxxxx_

_To: Jakey 3  
From: Princess  
b there in a min ;) xxx_  
I started to make my way under the bleachers to meet Jake when a dork with glasses rushed past me on the way into school,  
'Hey! Watch it!' I exclaimed, from him pushing into me,  
'Sorry, I-' then he stopped, when he saw who he was talking to, 'Sorry' he mumbled, before heading off somewhere.

'Hey, where were you this morning? You missed both lessons' Becca asked me, at lunch,  
'Oh, me and Jake were under the bleachers till ten' I said, putting a forkful of salad into my mouth, 'Then I went shopping' I said, leaning over and taking out a bag from under the table, 'Speaking of which, what do you think to my new bag?' I said, taking a bag out and showing it to them. It was pink with white buckled straps,  
'Love it!' Becca exclaimed,  
'Beautiful!' Carly squealed,  
'Prada' I told them,  
'How much?' Becca asked,  
'250' I replied, 'Quite cheap actually, it was on sale' I told them. Just then my phone beeped from the table. I picked it up and unlocked it,  
'Ugh' I groaned, 'Sorry, guys I have to go' I said, picking up my bag and my shopping,  
'Where?' Becca asked,  
'I have that dumb tutor thing' I explained,  
'Ok, call me later!' Becca exclaimed,  
'Love ya, bitch!' I called back,  
'Love ya, hoe!' the both called back. I sighed as I walked to the room I was supposed to be meeting this tutor. How much of a 'tutor' can he really be? If he's my age and if my class, what can he teach me that I don't already know? I got out my phone and started texting Jake,

_To: Jakey 3  
From: Princess_

_Wanna come over after school? ;) xxx_

I sent it and got a reply back almost immediately,  
_To: Princess  
From: Jakey 3_

_Luv too babe, meet by the car? Xxx_

_To: Jakey 3  
From: Princess_

_Yeah :) xx_

I put my phone away and sighed when I realised that my 'Tutor' wasn't here yet so I decided just to wait in the room. I threw my bags down and waited for my 'Tutor'

FPOV

I was on my way to meet my 'tutee' in the English room. I got to the door to notice no one was outside, but I noticed a figure through the window. I went in and couldn't believe what I saw. Samantha Puckett was sitting at the table. Samantha Puckett,  
'S-Samantha?' I asked. She looked away from her phone and back at me,  
'Yeah?' she asked, obnoxiously,  
'You need tutoring?' I asked,  
'Oh, you're the tutor' she said, standing up,  
'Well, listen I don't know who you are but-'  
'Freddie Benson?' I asked,  
'Well, I know that, it's on the sheet' she said,  
'I sit behind you in class?' I asked. She looked at me blankly, 'Get off the road, specs?' I quoted what she said,  
'Oh, yes now I remember you' she smirked, 'Listen, I don't want this tutoring, but apparently I need it and apparently there's something you know that I don't, so teach me it' she waved to me. I stayed there, looking at her, 'What?' she asked,  
'W-well-'  
'Yes?' she asked, 'I'm waiting' she said. I scoffed and walked toward the door,  
'Where are you going?' she asked,  
'I don't need this' I said and closed the door. I went straight to the teacher who set this up,  
'What is this?' I asked, giving him the paper he gave me, 'Samantha Puckett' I stated, 'really?' I asked,  
'Fredward, listen she needs the help and you're the only one in the class willing to help her' he said,  
'Well, I was wrong, I can't deal with it, sorry' I said, walking out the door,  
'I'll give you extra credit' he said. I turned,  
'What?' I asked,  
'If you tutor her, I'll give you extra credit' he repeated, 'looks good on college applications' he said. I thought about it. He was right, tutoring did look good on college applications, not to mention the extra credit he was gonna give me...  
'Ok, fine' I gave, 'I'll tutor her' I said, walking out the door, she was still managing all her shopping bags when I got out the door, 'We start here, tomorrow after school' I said, as I walked past.


	2. Day 3

**Okay guys, I just wanted to say I'm going on holiday tomorrow and I wanted to upload some chapters before I went off :) So here you go hope you like it :) I wrote it like really fast and rushed so forgive me if this and the next few chapters are shit :P **

SPOV 

'Hey, baby' I smiled, hopping toward my car after school that day, which Jake was leaning against,  
'Hey' he said, then lent down for a kiss. We were making out for what must have been a few minutes and were then interrupted by Becca and Carls coughing behind us.  
'Oh' I said, pulling away and noticing them, 'You guys can walk today' I told them, opening the car door, 'Me and Jake are going to my place' I said, as he got in the other side, 'See you tomorrow!' I called to them before I drove off.

I managed to get the door open, which was difficult due to the boy attached to my neck. I closed the door and was immediately pushed back onto the couch behind us. He quickly put his hand up the back of my shirt and undid my bra. He continued kissing my neck, until he got to the top of my breasts and then he trailed back up to my neck,  
'Ugh!' I groaned, frustrated. I grabbed his face and forced his lips to mine. He gradually pushed me back on the couch so I was laying down and he was on top of me,  
'Mm, where's your parents?' he muffled out,  
'Out' I replied, before kissing him again, 'Won't be back till morning' I said. Did he think I'd invite him over if my parents were home? Please! I continued kissing him, nibbling on his bottom lip while my hands made their way up the back of his shirt. He moaned and put his hands up my shirt towards my breasts,  
'Mm' I shook my head. He looked up in confusion, 'Bedroom' I said, taking his hand and leading him to my room.

'That was amazing' Jake said, when we were laying in bed,

'Uh hu' I agreed. _Truth is, I've had better, _  
'Hey , babe?' he asked,  
'Yeah?'  
'Where are your parents?' he asked. I shrugged,  
'I dunno, all I know is they're not gonna be back till morning, so if you want to go again-' I trailed off, smiling,  
'_Who_ are your parents?' he asked,  
'What?' I asked,  
'Who are they? Who's your family?' he asked,  
'Why the sudden interest in my family?' I asked, annoyed,  
'We've been dating for two weeks and it's just I don't know anything about you' he said,  
'So?' I asked,  
'Well, this relationship's not gonna last if we don't know anything about each other' he said. _Relationship? _'Like, who are you closer to? Mother or Father? Do you have any siblings?' he asked,  
'I'm not discussing this with you' I said, getting up,  
'See? There you go again' he said, 'Every time, I try to get you to open up to me, you close up' he said. I rolled my eyes,  
'Sammy, you never tell me how you're feeling, what you feel' he said, 'Come on, please?' he asked. _Talking about my feelings? No, that is _not _happening,  
_'Listen, Jake I don't think this is gonna work out' I said, pulling a dressing gown over my naked body,  
'What?' he asked,  
'Leave' I told him. He looked at me, mouth open,  
'Fine' he said, slipping his jeans on and grabbing his shirt. I opened the door for him,  
'Bye' I said, gesturing for him to go out the door. He slammed it behind him and I sighed, sitting on the couch.

FPOV  
'Hi, Freddie-bear!' my mum exclaimed, when I walked to the door,  
'Mom!' I scolded,  
'Ok, ok, sorry Freddie' she said, hugging me, 'I'm sorry I wasn't here to see you off to school this morning' she apologise,  
'That's ok' I shrugged, putting my bag down on the couch, 'Hey listen, I met my tutee today' I said,  
'Really? Who was it?' she asked,  
'Samantha Puckett' I told her,  
'Samantha Puckett?' she asked, 'Carly's obnoxious friend? The one who's made fun of you since you were 7?' she asked,  
'Yep' I answered,  
'Fredward! Are you still going to do it?' she asked,  
'Yeah, I'm going to get extra credit for it' I said,  
'But what if she hurts my little Freddie-bear?' she exclaimed, hugging me,  
'Mom, I'll be fine' I rolled my eyes and broke out of the hug, 'Listen, mom I have homework to do' I said grabbing my bag and making my way into my room,  
'Oh, Freddie?' she asked. I turned, 'Your car came back from the shop today' she told me,  
'Really?' I asked, smiling, 'Aw, thanks mom' I smiled.

I woke up realising I fell asleep at my desk doing my calculus homework. I looked at my watch and quickly grabbed my books and bag, I rushed to get my clothes for the day out and changed. _Why didn't mom wake me? _I walked out into the kitchen to see a note saying she was really sorry but she had to go into work. _Oh, that's why. _ I grabbed some breakfast quickly and basically ran out the door.

SPOV

'Hey, Cupcake' I greeted Carly, when she got in the car in the morning,  
'Hey' she said, putting her seatbelt on. I started driving and she spoke again, 'So...' she trailed off,  
'So...?' I asked,  
'What happened between you and Jake last night?' she asked,  
'Dumped him' I replied,  
'Why?' she asked,  
'Getting to repetitive' I said,  
'Shame, he was really hot' she commented,  
'I've seen hotter' I shrugged. She looked at me, 'Then again, his body-' I trailed off, smiling. We both laughed.

Lesson 1 and 2 went by very quickly, due to the fact that the teacher wasn't in and we had a substitute, so naturally we weren't doing anything. Me and Becca spent the lesson doing each other's nails, and lessons 3 and 4 doing hair. I had free lessons 5 and 6 so I was planning on going home early but a reminder beeped on my phone, reminding me I had to meet...what's-his-face for tutoring. I sighed and made my way to the room I was meeting him in to see that he was already outside,  
'Hi, Samantha' he greeted,  
'Let's get this over with' I said, walking past him and into the room. I sat down at one of the tables and put my bag down, 'What we learning first?' I asked,  
'Listen' he said, sitting down, 'I'm doing this to help you pass, ok?' he asked, 'So, I could do without the attitude' he said,  
''Attitude?'' I asked, 'I do _not _have an attitude!' I exclaimed,  
'Whatever' he said, 'I thought we'd start off with the-'  
'Listen, you're just a dork and too much of a loser to see how privileged you are to be teaching me' I told him, 'And I think you're the one with the attitude problem, not me' I stated. He breathed deeply,  
'We'll start with the different pronouns with-'  
'You don't even know me!' I exclaimed, 'How can you make judgements about me when you don't even know me!'  
'I do know you' he said, 'More than you know' I scoffed,  
'Listen, just get on with whatever shit it is you're gonna do and I might just listen' I said. He sighed and gathered his stuff and walked toward the door, 'Where are you going?' I asked,  
'I'm in way over my head' he said, 'I can't teach a spoiled little brat like you' he hissed. I was taken aback. No one ever spoke to me in that way before,  
'How _dare _you talk to me like that?' I exclaimed, 'Do you know who I am?' I asked. He scoffed and started to go out the door,  
'No, wait!' I exclaimed,  
'What?' he asked turning,  
'I need this tutoring' I said, low. He laughed,  
'Forget it' he said, laughing like it was some kind of joke, 'You couldn't pay me to tutor you' he said, in a low tone but I still heard him. Suddenly an idea crossed my mind. He's a dork, A bit of a loner, I've never seen him with a girl before...  
'Hey' I said, before he went out the door,  
'What?' he asked,  
'You tutor me' I said, 'And I'll pay you' I offered, walking seductively toward him,  
'I just said you couldn't pay me to do it' he said,  
'Not with money' I said, and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, 'In sexual favours?' I suggested. He suddenly pushed me off him,  
'Look, it seems like you're determined to learn this stuff-' he started, 'So, I'll tutor you until you get your grades up' he said. I smiled and stepped toward him, 'No...sexual favours' he said. I shrugged,  
'Fine, suit yourself' I said. He sat back down and got his books out,  
'Okay, so pronouns?' he asked and I nodded. He talked for a while and I actually listened for once, he explained it in a way that I understood, I don't know what he did...  
'Get it?' he asked,  
'Yeah, actually, for once' I answered,  
'Good' he said, packing up his books, 'Now let's talk about you' he said. _What?  
_'What?' I asked,  
'You'  
'What about me?' I snapped. What does he mean 'Let's talk about me'?  
'What's with the attitude?' he asked. Attitude?  
'Attitude?' I exclaimed, 'What do you mean?' I asked,  
'Your attitude problem' he said,  
'I don't _have _an attitude problem!' I yelled, 'We've been over this!' I exclaimed,  
'Why do you do this?' he asked,  
'What?' I snapped,  
'This. You're so closed' he said, 'You need to open' he said,  
'What?' I yelled, 'You don't even know me! You have no right to judge me when you don't know anything about my life!' I yelled. _I can't believe he is saying this! To me!  
_'I've known you, practically all my life!' he exclaimed,  
'What? Have you been like, stalking me or something?' I asked,  
'No, you went to my preschool, middle school, now high school' he told me, 'And you've _always _been the same!' he exclaimed,  
'What?' I asked, 'Beautiful? Popular?' I asked, 'you're just totally jealous that I'm popular and had everything, and you're a dork who has nothing' I finished,  
'What? Jealous?' he asked, scoffing, 'Of you? Right, cause I'm jealous or someone who has no consideration for anyone else? No understanding? No manners? Rude?' he asked. I scoffed and grabbed my bags,  
'You're so jealous' I said, before exiting the room. No one had _ever _stood up to me the way he had before. I kinda..._liked _having someone doing that...arguing with them...Ugh, what the hell? I can't believe he had the guts to actually do that. And he said he's _not _jealous of me? Everyone's jealous of me! Why not...him? I wiped off the slight smile that had appeared on my lips for some reason and stared walking to the car. He stood up to me. I still couldn't believe it. If it were anyone else, it'd be kinda hot..I mean, not cause he did it, I mean, he's still a dork, even if I thought it was hot, I'd be saying the _act _was hot, _not _him. I wiped the smile off my lips, that appeared again. Why am I smiling? Ugh, I have to admit it was...sort of impressive he had the guts to do that. Most kids would have stuttered, followed what I told them, or even ran, but _no _one had _ever _stood up to me before. I shook the thoughts away and headed to my car. _Ugh, I couldn't believe Benson turned me down for sexual favours. Turned _me _down! What was wrong with him? Maybe it was me...No, that can't be it...Maybe, he's gay...I should ask him..._

FPOV

'Mom! You home?' I called when I stepped in the apartment,  
'Hi, Freddie-be-' she stopped herself, 'Um , how was tutoring that awful girl?' she asked,  
'Mom, she's not-well, I wouldn't say 'awful', I'd say...lost' I told her,  
'Ok, fine how was tutoring that 'lost' girl?' she asked,  
'It was...alright' I hesitated, 'we got through some of the material and she actually listened for most of it, but after we, of course, had an argument!' I exclaimed, throwing myself on the couch,  
'Listen Freddie, I know you hate this girl-'  
'Well...I wouldn't say hate...' I trailed off,  
'Ok, well I know you and this girl aren't the best of friends, but you'll see if you stick with it, I'm sure it will get better' she smiled,  
'Yeah, maybe' I replied,  
'Do you have any homework?' she asked,  
'Yeah, French' I sighed,  
'Well, you better go and do it then' she said, 'I'll bring you some cucumber cups' she smiled, going into the kitchen. I grabbed my stuff and went into my room. I got my books out and sat at my desk to do my work. _I can't believe I have to tutor Puckett of all people, I mean what are the chances? And I'm stuck tutoring her for the next-however long it takes for her to up her grades. She's so rude and obnoxious. I wonder what her home life is like...They say that if someone has a bad home life, then they lash out at school...maybe this is her way of lashing out...? Maybe she _is _just a spoiled brat...  
'A beautiful one' My subconscious butted in. I shook my head. She's...well, she's not _bad _looking I guess...she's not bad to look at. I shook my head, why am I even thinking this? _I shook my head and started my work. 


	3. Day 4&5

SPOV  
_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, cause you're amazing, just the way you are-  
I know I am, _I thought when I shut off the alarm clock. I stretched and got up to get ready for school. I got dressed, a light pink shirt and a mini skirt with some pink leather boots and realised I forgot to straighten my hair. Oh, well. I grabbed a hair tie and tied my hair up in a messy bun and headed out to the kitchen. My mum was leaning against the counter on her Blackberry,  
'Morning, Mom' I greeted, pouring myself a glass of orange juice that was on the counter, 'Working today?' I asked. She nodded,  
'Yep, working with Carter Ritz' she said. Mom's a publicist and works with all kinds of famous people,  
'The rapper?' I asked, excitedly. She nodded, 'Wow, I love him' I said,  
'Maybe I'll bring him back here' she said, 'Get him to meet you' she said,  
'Aw, mom, that would be great!' I exclaimed. Just then my dad came out of his bedroom and came downstairs,  
'Morning Hun' he said to my mom, kissing her on the cheek, 'Morning Sammo' he greeted,  
'Morning' I said,  
'Made it in last night then?' he asked,  
'Yeah, why wouldn't I?' I asked,  
'Cause you're normally out fucking guys all night' he said,  
'Terry!' my mom quietly scolded, hitting his chest,  
'I gotta go' I said, grabbing my bag off the kitchen counter and walking toward the door,  
'Have fun at school sweetie!' my mom called after me,  
'And try to keep your legs closed!' my dad shouted. I closed the door and got in my car. I started the engine and went to pick up Carly.

I pulled up outside Carly's block to see that Benson was waiting with her, like he said he does. Carly saw me and waved. She said goodbye to Benson and ran toward the car and got in. Whilst she was doing her seatbelt up, I looked over at Benson. He saw me and I flashed him a smile without knowing I was doing it. _What the hell is wrong with me? I wouldn't be caught dead smiling at a dork normally..._I shook my thought off and started the car.

I was at the lunch table, poking my salad about with a fork, trying to figure out what had changed. I mean, normally, I'd hate all dorks, and refuse to be seen with them, not talk to them, not smile and _definitely _not offer them any sexual favours. Why is Benson any different? The only thing that I can think of that makes him different from any other dork I've met is that he had the balls to fight back and stand up for himself. But that couldn't have made that much of a difference...could it?  
'You ok, Samantha?' asked Becca,  
'Hm? Yeah, fine' I answered,  
'Are you sure? I've been calling your name for like, 10 minutes and you haven't responded'  
'Hm, yeah I'm fine' I said, 'I was just thinking how many calories a stick of fruity gum has' I covered,  
'Oh, I don't know but I go for carefree just in case' she said, offering me some mint flavoured gum. I took it. _This will come in handy for my tutoring session with Benson later. What? No! Why am I thinking like this?  
_'Hey, why is your hair up?' she asked, seeing as I always have it down,  
'I forgot to straighten it last night and I didn't have time this morning' I answered.

It was the time that I was supposed to be meeting Benson and I was standing a distance away from the door looking at him sitting in the room getting prepared. _Why am I standing out here? _I shook my head and charged in the room,  
'Hello, Samantha' he greeted, not looking up, flipping through the pages of the books,  
'Hi' I answered, timidly. _What the hell is wrong with me,  
_'We'll start with present tense and make our way up to future, ok?' he asked,  
'Yep' I agreed, sitting down. His tone was snappy and he didn't look up at me once. He sounded angry. Is he still pissed about yesterday? 'You still pissed about yesterday?' I asked. His head snapped up at me. He looked into my eyes,  
'No' he answered,  
'You don't sound very calm' I noted,  
'No, I just..didn't get much sleep last night' he said, grabbing his head,  
'Oh, why not?' I asked. He looked up at me with his eyebrow raised,  
'Samantha Puckett? Caring?' he asked,  
'I'm merely curious' I said,  
'Curiosity killed the cat' he told me,  
'Tell me' I demanded,  
'I was just...thinking' he said,  
'About?' I asked. He looked up at me,  
'Do you really care?' he asked. _Yes,  
_'No' I said, 'Let's get on with it' I said, trying to act like my normal self,  
'Right, ok-'  
'Are you gay?' I asked. Ugh, it slipped out before I could stop it. He stopped talking and looked at me,  
'What?' he asked. I didn't say anything, 'Why would you think I was gay?' he exclaimed, obviously mad,  
'Well, We've been in the same school for over 5 years and I've never once seen you with a girl, so I just thought-'  
'Well, that doesn't automatically make me gay!' he raised his voice,  
'Alright! I was just asking!' I mimicked his tone. He sighed and turned back to the books,  
'No, I'm not' he answered. _Hm...so if he's not gay why did he pass the opportunity to have sex with me? _He stopped talking and I looked at him to see why and he was staring at me,  
'What?' I asked,  
'Your hair's up' he noted,  
'Yeah, I didn't have time to straighten it' I explained. He reached over and started to take it down. I froze in my place. Usually, I'd pull away and ask him what the hell he thinks he's doing and why does he think he can touch me but I kinda wanted to feel his hands. _Christ, what is wrong with me? _He lightly took the band out and my curly locks flew to my shoulders. He set the hair tie in front of me , on the table,  
'Wear your hair like that more often' he said, 'I like it so much better than straight' he said. I smiled, 'So, was that a smile I saw you give me this morning?' he asked, smiling. I glared at him and he laughed. _He likes my hair..._'Okay, um, present tense' he said. I nodded.

I walked out the classroom in confusion. _Why the hell did he do that? Why would he think that was a good idea? Did he want to get his ass kicked? More importantly...Why did I like it? Ugh, I mean I don't even like _him, _so why would I like it? It's not like...I _like _him of anything...I mean, hello? He's a dork, and I'm, well me. He's too much of a dork for me to like him, he's dorky, sweet, annoying, charming and a nerd. I...hate him. _

FPOV  
I can't believe I did that. Why did I do that? More importantly, why _didn't _she do what I thought she was going to do? I figured she was going to slap me off and then make some rude remark but she didn't. She even sort of...blushed. _What the hell was I thinking? She could have done anything. Why did I even do it? Did I suddenly think it would be ok? She's way out of my league...Not that I'm thinking of dating or anything, she's popular, selfish, conceited, beautiful and inconsiderate. I...hate her. _I shook the thoughts away and opened the front door to my apartment,  
'Mom?' I called when I got in. No answer but I found _another _note on the desk saying she's gone in early to work. I sighed and went into my room to drop my bag on my bed. I decided to have a shower. I needed to relax.

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe-  
_I slammed my hand on the radio. _I hate that song..._I got up and started to get ready. My mom said she wasn't going to be back until midday...some big operation going on or something... I got dressed and went to get some breakfast. As I went, I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed some cereal and sat down at the table and ate it before grabbing my keys and heading down to my car. I exited the building and saw Carly waiting for Samantha,  
'Hey, Freddie!' she greeted, smiling,  
'Hey' I replied,  
'Oh, hey, good luck on your driving test later' I said. She had her driving test after school,  
'Thanks' she smiled,  
'Nervous?' I asked,  
'Yeah' she nodded, frantically,  
'Hey, listen it's not as bad as you think' I said,  
'Really?' she asked,  
'Yeah, I was nervous too, but it wasn't-' I was interrupted by Samantha pulling up,  
'Get in loser, we're late!' Samantha called,  
'Sorry, Freddie I have to go' she said, 'See you later!' she called, whilst skipping to the car. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Samantha. She flashed me another smile. And this wasn't, a slight pull at her lips, this was a fully intended smile. I smiled back. She stopped smiling and turned away when Carly got in the car. She started the engine and drove away. I sighed and got in my car and started driving.

SPOV

_-and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe-  
_I got up and smiled at the radio. I _love_ that song. I started slipping my clothes on, while dancing around the room to _Call me maybe. _I put my make up on and looked at my hair. I has a shower last night, but I didn't straighten it. I had time, I just...couldn't be bothered to I guess...I tied my hair in a pony tail and put a cap on to flatten it a bit before school , when I leave my hair curly it goes really fluffy. I stepped out in the kitchen to see my mum on the table with Carter Ritz. I froze in my spot with a giant smile on my face,  
'Samantha!' my mom greeted, 'This is-'  
'Carter Ritz' I finished, rushing to him, 'Oh my god, I love you so much' I said, not being able to keep the massive smile off my face,  
'Always nice to meet a fan' he smiled,  
'This is Samantha' My mom interrupted, 'My daughter' she said,  
'Nice to meet you Samantha' he smiled,  
'Oh my god, I just can't believe you're in my kitchen-Wait,' I said, turning to mom, 'Why are you here so early?' I asked, him, 'You don't start work until 9' I said, confused,  
'Samantha, listen' my mom said, 'Um, Carter stayed the night due to some financial issues he's having' she said,  
'Oh, ok' I shrugged, opening a cupboard and getting a cereal bar out and taking a bite out of it, 'Um, where's dad?' I asked, just noticing that he hadn't come out of his room yet,  
'Um, he's on a...business conference' my mom said,  
'Oh' I nodded. So, Dad's away and mom has a rapper stay over? Huh. I just then noticed what my mother was wearing. She was wearing nothing but a guy's shirt. Wait, I've never seen dad wear that shirt before... 'Um, what did he-' I stopped talking, retching in my stomach a little bit, after realising what happened. Oh. My. God. My _mother _had just cheated on my dad with my idol. I think I threw up a little but,  
'Honey, you ok?' my mother asked me,  
'Yeah' I answered, 'I gotta go' I said, grabbing my bag and keys and heading to the door,  
'Have a good day, sweetie' my mother called,  
'See you later' Carter called after me. I closed the door and ran to my car.

Benson and I had arranged to meet and lunch instead of lessons 5 and 6 because he had a dentist appointment or somethin' dorky to go to. It was the lesson before lunch and I was so bored. It was English class and we were learning about Romeo and Juliet,  
'-this line, infers that Romeo-' the teacher droned on. I groaned and rested my head in my arms on the desk and tried to tune his voice out.

Suddenly the bell rang and I had realised that I had actually fallen asleep,  
'Samantha, you coming to lunch?' Becca asked, who was sitting the other side of the class to me. Mr. Drake said we weren't allowed to sit near each other because 'we talk'  
'Nah, I've got that tutoring thing' I told her, getting up and grabbing my bag,  
'You're not even gonna grab something to eat first?' she asked,  
'Nah, I don't wanna be late' I said, heading toward the door,  
'You? Don't want to be late? For tutoring?' she asked, walking with me, 'Are you ok?' _I don't know. _  
'Yeah, I'm fine' I answered, 'I'll see you after school, ok?' I asked,  
'Okay' she said, hesitantly, 'See you later' she said and walked off to the cafeteria. A little after she left, Benson showed up,  
'Hey' I smiled. _Smiling?  
_'Hello, Samantha' he greeted, 'You're hairs curly again' he said, grabbing a lock, and stroking it between his fingers,  
'Yeah...' I shrugged. He looked up and smiled at me,  
'Looks nice' he commented,  
'Thanks' I smiled, following him into the room. I shut the door behind me and set my bag down on the table,  
'Okay, so seeing as we didn't get on to future tens e yesterday, I figured we could start with it today' I nodded, whilst sitting down, 'Okay, um future tense is basically higher grammar-' he stopped when my stomach decided to growl loudly, interrupting his speech, 'You hungry?' he asked, smiling,  
'No' I said, just as my stomach growled again. _Shut up! This is embarrassing...  
_'Here' Benson handed me a bar of chocolate,  
Oh, no I don't eat chocolate' I said, passing it back to him,  
'Oh' he said, 'Allergic?' he asked. I shook my head, 'Don't tell me you don't like chocolate? Everyone likes chocolate' he said,  
'No, I don't eat it cause it was _way _too many calories' I told him. He raised an eyebrow,  
'Eat it' he said, holding it out to me,  
'What? No' I rejected,  
'Have a bite' he said again,  
'No' I said, again,  
'Trust me?' he asked. I thought about it and slowly nodded, 'Then eat it' he said, 'Trust me, you're not gonna gain a stone from eating a bar or chocolate' he said. I looked at it and hesitantly took a bite. _Oh my god, I forgot how good this tastes...  
_'Good, right?' he asked and I nodded. We spent the next half an hour talking about random junk that wasn't any use to anybody. Like, we were having debates about random shit...I'd win of course. Everything was going fine until he asked about my home life,  
'What?' I asked,  
'You home life?' he asked,  
'What about it?' I snapped,  
'Well, tell me about it' he said, 'What kind of lifestyle you live, about your parents, who are you closer to, mother or father, any siblings-' _What the hell was I supposed to do? He's trying to get me to open up. I don't do that. If people usually try to get me to do that, I dump 'em, but I can't dump him..._'Well?' he asked,  
'Well, I don't-I can't-How do-' I stuttered. He obviously knew I was new at this,  
'Look, I'll ask you questions and you can answer, sound ok?' he asked and I nodded,  
'Ok, um let's start with a simple one' he said, 'Are you happy at home?' he asked. I hesitated before I answered,  
'Um, yes' I answered,  
'Samantha?' he asked. I sighed and took a breath,  
'No' I replied,  
'Why not?' he asked,  
'Cause my dad's not, well, he's not the most patient of people and he doesn't really have the best temper...' I trailed off,  
'Samantha, he doesn't hit you, does he?' he asked,  
'No, no, god no, he just yells and fires insults' I told him, 'No big deal, I'm used to it'  
We spent the whole lunch of him asking me questions and me answering them. _I have never opened up that much to anyone before, _as I threw my bag on my bed when I got home. I collapsed onto the bed. _What the hell am I doing? I don't even know, what I do know, is this sure as hell isn't me. Why am I acting like this? What is wrong with me? What the hell does he think he's doing? Talking to me like he knows me? Like he has rights to get inside my life. Ugh, I hate him for doing that! How dare he? _Ugh, I needed to relax. I got up to change into my bikini. I _needed _to relax. I slipped my pink studded bikini on with studs on and grabbed a towel. I excited my room and made my down to the hot tub. I hung my towel up and slipped into the hot tub. I moaned as the hot water loosened my muscles. _Benson's gonna tutor me until I get my grades up...maybe I should start working harder, I don't wanna have to spend any more time with the dork than I have to. Why did Johnson pick _him? _Out of all the people in our class? Did he really think this would go well? I mean we're so different, he's such a dork and I'm popular. I'm attractive, he's...Well, I don't know, I haven't really seen him much, I didn't look at him. And he always has those glasses on..._I was interrupted by the phone going off in the house. I looked up and groaned. I grabbed my dressing gown and ran into the house just in time to pick it up,  
'Hello?' I asked,  
'Girrrrl! Get your dancing shoes on!' Becca's voice came down the phone, 'We're going clubbing!' she exclaimed,  
'Hey Bex' I greeted,  
'I don't hear shoes!' she exclaimed,  
'Bella, I just got out of the hot tub and I've got homework, I don't really have time to-'  
'Open your front door' she commanded. I walked over and opened my front door. Carly and Becca rushed in,  
'Hey guys' I greeted in confusion, 'How did you get here so-'  
'Come on, we're going clubbing! Did you not hear me?' Becca yelled, 'Get ready!' She was wearing one of those shirts that only covers the top section of your torso and a mini shirt,  
'Don't you think that's a little-' I started, gesturing to her outfit,  
'Slutty?' she asked, 'Hey, I wanna get served, plus the bartender there is fit!' she explained. I nodded in understanding. Carly was wearing a dress that came down to just above her knee. I smiled knowing exactly what I was going to wear,  
'Back in a min' I smiled.

I came down half an hour later, makeup and hair all done and wearing my dress. I was wearing a dress that barely covered my ass and showed a lot of skin and I had a black shrug to wear on my shoulders,  
'Ok, let's go' Becca said, heading toward the door. I picked up my car keys but Becca stopped me,  
'You won't need them, it's only down the road' she said, 'Plus you won't be able to drive' I smiled and we headed out the door.

FPOV

I was laying in bed, not being able to get to sleep, when I decided to go onto Samantha's social networking page. Do a little recon on this girl...not in a pervy way at all, just to find out more about her. I clicked on her page and it loaded to a page with a picture of her and her friends in a club, all smiling at the camera. I wasn't friends with her so I couldn't see all her personal information. I wasn't going to bother sending her a friend request; I doubt she'd accept it anyways.

I decided to drive my car to school today, seeing as I got it back from the shop. I grabbed my keys and made my way down to the car lot. On my way, I passed Carly, waiting for a lift,  
'Hey' she greeted,  
'Hey' I replied,  
'You drive?' she asked, noticing my keys,  
'Yeah, it's just my car's been in the shop so I haven't driven for a while' I told her,  
'Ah, right' she said, nodding,  
'So, whenever you need a lift, I'd be more than happy' I said,  
'Thanks, I might just take you up on that' she smiled, 'With Samantha, you never know' she joked. I laughed and waved as I made my way to my car. I hopped in and started driving to school. I was still late for my first lesson due to all the traffic. Unbelievable! I'm driving and _still _I'm late...so I only had half an hour of the lesson anyways. I quietly slipped in and sat at the back until the lesson ended,  
'Fredward?' the teacher asked, gesturing for me to go there,  
'Yes, sir?' I asked,  
'You were late' he stated,  
'I know, I'm sorry sir' I said,  
'Don't let it happen again' he said,  
'I'll try not to' I said, exciting the classroom. I was now lesson two and Samantha and I had arranged to meet up for a tutoring session seeing as we both had free lessons. By the time I got there, she was already in the room, leaning her head in her arms on the desk. I opened the door and closed it, making her jump,  
'Right, so past tense-' I started, sitting down and opening a book,  
'Shh!' she hissed, 'Not so loud' she whispered, putting her hands over her ears,  
'So, the past tense is the same verbs as the-' I was interrupted by her groaning and covering her ears again. So, she had a headache. She has a headache, she went to a club, it was _Karma _which has a reputation for serving underage kids...  
'Samantha, do you have a hangover?' I exclaimed. She put her hand up to silence me and then nodded, 'And you still drove this morning?' I asked,  
'Barely' she mumbled. I sighed and got out a bottle of water and some tablets and gave them to her,  
'Try and pay attention' I said, 'Ok, so the past tense has the same verbs like to play, to go, just different spellings like, Je aller becomes Je alle, got it?' I asked. She gestured with her hand for me to lower my tone. I sighed,  
'Ugh, I feel sick' she groaned, looking pale,  
'Samantha, are you ok? Do you wan-' I said, and just then she ran out of the room and in the direction of the bathroom. I sighed and decided that someone should check she's alright. I mean, a drunk high school student, as beautiful and popular as her? Who knows what might happen to her... Psh! Did I say beautiful? I didn't mean that, I meant-Just then Samantha came out of the bathroom, still looking a bit pale,  
'Are you ok?' I asked. She just shook her head,  
'No' she replied. I sighed and went back into the room and grabbed our bags,  
'Come on' I said to her, 'I'm gonna drive you home' I said,  
'What?' she asked,  
'I'm going to drive you home' I repeated,  
'No, you can't drive Shelly' she said. Shelly was her car, she named it,  
'Fine, my cars out front' I said,  
'Ugh, I don't wanna ride in a dorks car' she groaned,  
'Right now, you don't have a choice' I said,  
'Fine, but only because I have no other choice' she said. I rolled my eyes and tried to help her up but she pushed me away, and followed me out into the car lot. I put her stuff in the back of the car and gestured for her to get in,  
'Is this it?' she asked, looking at the car in disgust. I rolled my eyes,  
'Get in' I said. She slowly opened the door and got in. I started driving down the road when I realised I didn't know where I was going,  
'Where do you live?' I asked.

SPOV

'Where do you live?' he asked,  
'Upper east side-' I started, but then cut myself off, 'What time is it?' I asked,  
'Ten' he replied. Ugh, mom and dad are home and I am _not _going to go home to them for any longer than I have to,  
'Hey, are you mom and dad in?' I asked,  
'What?'  
'Your mom or dad. Are they in?' I asked,  
'Mom's at work and my dad doesn't live with us' he stated,  
'We'll go to yours then' I told him,  
'What? Why?' he asked,  
'Because I don't want to go home' I said,  
'Why not?' he asked,  
'Because the butler' s home and he annoys me' I started, 'now drive to yours' I demanded. He shut up and made the drive. Smart kid,  
'I wouldn't have thought you'd want to hang out at a 'dork's house'' he commented,  
'This is an exception' I told him, 'Now drive' I commanded,  
'Y'know, you could be a little less rude' he suggested, 'Nicer, maybe?' I shook my head and pursed my lips,  
'Not me' I told him. He sighed. He suddenly turned a sharp corner and my stomach leaped. I grabbed it in pain,  
'Hey, are you ok?' he asked, 'I can pull over-'  
'No, nub, just take me to your house' I told him,  
'You look really ill' he commented,  
'Yeah, no shit Einstein' I replied,  
'Seriously, Sam we should pull over and-'  
'Did you just call me Sam?' I asked,  
'Yeah, that's your name right?' he asked, confused. I laughed at his incompetence,  
'Yeah, but _you _can't call me that' I laughed. He rolled his eyes and continued driving. I was surprised when I noticed we had pulled up at Carly's apartment building, 'You live here?' I asked. He looked at me with his brows creased,  
'You're kidding right?' he asked. I looked at him questionably, 'I see you every morning?' he asked, 'I always wait with Carly till you show up? I'm the guy that stands _next _to her _each _morning?' I looked at him blankly,  
'Nope, doesn't ring a bell' I shrugged, opening the door and letting myself out,  
'You're unbelievable' Benson breathed, before I got out of the car,  
'Thank you!' I gasped. For some reason, he rolled his eyes and slammed the door as he got out. I winced slightly at the loud noise it made when it shut. I got out and shut the door. He didn't say anything, just started to walk into the building so I followed him. I entered the lobby to be greeted by some unattractive, mole man yelling at me to get off the floors. This fucker's messin' with my head. I stepped back in disgust,  
'Excuse me?' I exclaimed,  
'Get off my clean floors, nooooooww!' he yelled,  
'Do you know who you're talking to?' I yelled back, 'I-' Suddenly, Benson stepped in front of me,  
'Knock it off, Lewbert' he told the man. The man then mumbled something and skulked into his office. Benson sighed and make his way to the stairs. I raised my eyebrow at him and he looked at me questionably,  
'There's a perfectly good elevator right here' I said, pressing the button. He scoffed and walked down to stand beside me. It beeped signalling it's arrival and we both stepped in. Benson pressed a button and the doors closed. I looked around disgusted. It was a _filthy _elevator, worst I've ever seen in my life. I reached into my bag and took out my travel hand sanitizer. I squeezed some out the pot and rubbed my hands together. Benson looked at me in amazement. Probably because I have the brains to carry some around in my bag. We stepped out when the elevator stopped and I realised that this was Carly's floor,  
'You live next to Carly?' I asked, looking at the two doors opposite each other,  
'Yep' he nodded, as he got out his keys and unlocked the door and held it open for me. I stared inside, not believing I was about to set foot in a _dork's _apartment for the first time, 'Come on, I won't bite' he said. I glared at him and made my way in the apartment. I looked around the, what I assume is the sitting room? I couldn't be sure. Well, it was cleaner than the rest of the building, I'll give it that. Actually, it was spotless. However, it was small, cramped because of all the furniture. The furniture looked like it was something off _Bargain Hunt. _I looked around the apartment or what I could see of it,  
'Is this it?' I asked Benson. The sitting room was joint to the kitchen and there were three doors at the end of the corridor,  
'Yes' Benson replied, with a duh tone, 'And through there is my bedroom, my mom's and my mom's bathroom, I have my own in my room' he answered for me, seeing me looking at the doors,  
'Oh'  
'Wanna tour?' he asked,  
'Oh, no' I scoffed. I did _not _want to go into a dorks bedroom. It was bad enough I was in his house,  
'Water' he said, pointing to me. Ugh, my head still hurt like a bitch. I didn't want to drink from one of Benson's cups so I reached into my bag and brought out my water bottle,  
'Just fill this' I told him, handing him the bottle. He looked at me questionably but rolled his eyes and filled the water bottle up,  
'Here' he said, as he shoved it in my hand,  
'Hey!' I said as it nearly fell out of my hand, 'Easy!' I exclaimed. He sighed and rolled his eyes,  
'Ok, what is your problem?' I exclaimed,  
'You tell me!' he yelled, 'One day, you hate me, the next you're acting like you're friends with me, and then you go back to being psycho bitch again!' he shouted,  
'Excuse me? I'm not doing any of those things, you're just over sensitive!' I yelled back, 'Anything I say or do, you have to find something wrong with it, don't you?'  
'I can't believe I even agreed to tutor you! You're so unbelievable! I'm in way over my head, Saten himself can't even deal with you! You're just a spoiled brat who-' I don't know what made me do it, but my lips were suddenly on his.

**So, guys I hoped you enjoyed these chapters, sorry they're crap It's just I wrote them at like 2 in the morning so..yeah...REVIEW please and tell me if you liked/disliked/hated/loved it! Thanks!  
See you guys in two weeks! I'm off to Florida! Adios Bitches! ;) **


	4. Day 5-10

**Ok, I'm really sorry this chapters so short! But I wanted to upload what I've done otherwise nothing would get uploaded at the moment :P So, enjoy! **

I could feel that he was taken by surprise, because he stiffened. I don't even know what made me do it. I just went for it. I was so lost in the feeling, I wasn't thinking straight. This wasn't like kissing Jake or Shane or anyone else I'd kissed before. This...this felt different. I don't know what-I couldn't-Suddenly I came into reality and realised I was kissing him. Freddie Benson, the AV dork of our high school. _Oh my god, what the hell am I doing?! _My conscious yelled at me. I widened my eyes in realisation of what I was doing and started to pull away, putting my hands on Benson to push him off me. I did so only to find that he reached up and grabbed my wrists and pulled me toward him and wrapped his arms around my waist, preventing me from escape. He then stared to kiss back. I was surprised and pushed against his chest to get away, but he pulled me closer and held me tighter. _What the hell is happening?! Why did I do this?! Oh my god, if people at school find out we're doing this, my social stock would plummet! We _have _to stop! Now! Shit, he won't let me go. Oh my god, he just slipped his tongue in my mouth. Oh god. I need to stop. What the hell am I doing?! I don't realise the seriousness of the situation! My reputation would die! I need to stop. Ugh, I don't wanna stop. Yes, I do. _He nibbled on my bottom lip and I moaned. After a fight with my conscious, I gave myself over to him. _Ugh, this is so wrong..._

FPOV

Oh my god. She just kissed me...oh my god, she's still kissing me. She can't be kissing me! Why is she kissing me? She's her, and I'm, well...me. She's a selfish, inconsiderate, beautiful, vein girl. _Great kisser though. _Oh my god, I shouldn't even be thinking that, I shouldn't be _able_ to think that. Why am I saying that?! There should be no kissing, why is there kissing?! What the _hell _does she think she'd doing?! More importantly, what the _hell _do I think _I'm _doing?! I'll tell ya what I'm thinking...I'm _not! _That's the problem! As I was thinking, I noticed she was pulling away. Good, _now _we can talk about this and find out what the _hell _she was actually thinking. Suddenly, my arms shot up and pulled her back toward me. What?! What the hell am I doing?! My arms just shot up, _without _consulting me! I was still kissing her, what the fuck is wrong with me? I wasn't particularly not enjoying kissing her. She was certainly the better kisser out of us and the girls I'd kissed. She didn't have much competition, to be honest. But she was by far the best kisser I'd ever-Oh my god, I'd just slipped my tongue her mouth. Well...I officially have NO control over my body! She moaned and pushed herself closer into my body. _Oh my god, such a sexy moan..._Why am I thinking this?! She is a good kisser though...but she's so...everything I hate, I mean selfish, conceited-Oh, fuck it, I thought as I grabbed her face and leant down to her a bit so she didn't have to reach up to reach me anymore and kissed her harder. _Ugh..this is so wrong..._

SPOV

I suddenly got the strength to push away after what felt like a minute of kissing but was actually 5,  
'What are you doing?!' I screamed at him,  
'What?' he asked, '_You_ kissed _me!_' he yelled back,  
'That's no excuse!' I yelled,  
'Uh, it kinda is!' he exclaimed,  
'Do you know who I am?' I asked, 'You kissed me back and I am _way _out of your league!' I shouted,  
'What?! You kissed me in the first place!' he shouted. I had no reply to that, 'If you hate me so much, why did you kiss me in the first place?' he asked,  
'I-I don't-' This is the first time in my life that I can remember that I, Samantha Puckett was speechless,  
'Exactly' he said,  
'You should have stopped me!' I accused,  
'What?' he asked, 'I was obviously having weak moment, I obviously didn't know what I was doing! You should have stopped me but you didn't! You took advantage of me in my weaker state!' I shouted,  
'What?! I didn't take advantage of-'  
'Yes you did! I mean I obviously wouldn't kiss _you _of all people in my right mind! I obviously wasn't thinking straight and just did it! I mean why on _earth _would I kiss _you_?!' I finished. He raised both eyebrows and looked at me in shock,  
'You're right, you prefer the hot, shallow type, right?' he asked, sarcastically. I gasped.

FPOV

'You're right, you prefer the hot, shallow type, right?' I asked her,  
'Well, it's better than your type!' she yelled,  
'And what's that?' I asked, curious,  
'Anything that moves!' she exclaimed,  
'Well, it's better than you!' I shouted. She gasped dramatically,  
'You-' she pointed at me, '-are a sad little dork who can't get any person, let alone a girl to go out with you or even kiss you!' she exclaimed,  
'Well, you did!' I yelled. She narrowed her eyes and glared at me,  
'I'm done' she said, picking up her stuff and heading toward the door,  
'With what?!' I called after her. She opened the door,  
'You _never _come near me again' she pointed at me and spat through her teeth. She walked out the door and toward the elevator,  
'Fine with me!' I called after her leaning my head out the door. I slammed the door in frustration. Oh my god, that girl is just so-I can't she's so complicated! I groaned in frustration and headed toward my bedroom. I stopped halfway when I heard a knock at the door. I furrowed my brow in confusion and sighed as I turned around and headed toward the door again. I yanked it open to see Samantha standing in my doorway. We looked at each other for a minute before we both lunged for each other's lips.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three weeks since Samantha and I randomly made out in my apartment. As a result, we had been making out on a regular basis, the coincidence being, we only made out when we fought. I'd tried to figure it out, but after a week I gave up thinking, she wasn't going to give me any answers. I was still confused about the whole thing, and I'm pretty sure she is too. I mean, I hate this girl and the next moment we're making out? And her, she randomly makes out with the boy she hates? Confusing, right? Well, I guess that's high school...   
'Hey Benson!' I heard a voice call my name in the school hallway. I turned around to see Samantha walking my way. _She looks beautiful..._What? No, I mean she-I meant that she was-I think-Damn, forget it...  
'What?' I asked, sighing. I figured since we made out on a regular basis she'd maybe be a little nicer to me, but no...  
'I have a test next period and I need you to help me study for it' she said, thrusting a textbook into my hands,  
'What? _Next _period?' I asked, 'And you're only studying now?' I asked,  
'I forgot! Geez...' she said, walking past me and heading to our classroom we did our studying in. I sighed and followed her into the room,  
'Have you studies at all?' I asked. She scoffed,  
'Of course not' she sounded disgusted,  
'Samantha!' I scolded, 'Did you know you had a test before today?'  
'Well, Carly reminded me yesterday night, but by then me and Becca had already said we were gonna go to this club that just opened up and-'  
'Samantha, you're so irresponsible!' I scolded,  
'I already had plans!' she yelled back,  
'But you knew you had a test!' I pointed out,  
'It was a new club! And I couldn't just ditch Becca and-'  
'Forget it' I shook my head, sitting down, 'What's the test in?' I asked. She opened her mouth the tell me and then creased her eyebrows in confusion. She snatched the book out of my hands and flipped through the pages. She stopped at one and pointed at it  
'Dynamical systems and differential equations in applied mathematics' she finished,  
'Ah, Samantha! I don't even tutor you for that!' I complained,  
'Well?!' she snapped, 'Can you teach me or not?!'  
'Not with that attitude!' I snapped back. She folded her arms and pursed her lips, glaring at me. I laughed humourlessly, 'Are you _sulking _with me?' I asked in disbelief,  
'I don't sulk' she spat through her teeth,  
'Sure' I scoffed and she glared at me, 'Sit' I commanded, pointed to the chair. She sighed and rolled her eyes, sitting down,  
'So , are you gonna teach me?' she asked,  
'Well, Samantha, I can't teach you a whole subject in-' I looked at the clock, '-40 minutes' I told her,  
'Well, you can try!' she snapped, 'I know some, you just have to go over it' she stated, 'Go' she commanded, pointing to the books.

I'd been going through some of the basic stuff with her for about ten minutes and I'm about ready to kill her...  
'You're not teaching properly!' she yelled,  
'You're not listening!' I shouted back,  
'Yes I am!' she protested, 'But _you _are not putting enough dedication in to getting me to pass!'  
'There's no more dedication to put in!' I argued,  
'You _want_ me to fail, don' t you?' she asked, 'That's the only possible solution _I _can come up with'  
'You what?!' I exclaimed,  
'Yeah, _you _don't want me to learn because _you _don't want be to be any smarter than you, so you don't teach me the way I should-'  
'Samantha!' I scolded, 'Have you ever stopped and though that maybe it's not your fault? And maybe, just maybe it's going to be your fault?' I asked,  
'No! Cause it never is _my _fault!' she yelled. Oh my god, this girl is...unbelievable! There are _no _words to describe her! And I got an A in English!  
'You go through life blaming everyone else for _your _mistakes and failures and you never stop to think that_ you _might be the cause of them! And you-' I was interrupted from our argument by, you guessed it, Sam kissing me. I tried to push her off but I couldn't physically move my arms. Instead, they moved up to her waist and stayed there. She pulled me closer to her and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, whilst kissing me deeper. I can't _believe _I'm letting her do this to me again. It may not be a big deal to her, but it's messing up my whole mind! I groaned. Partly from anger at myself and partly because she slid her hands up the back of my shirt, along my back. We made out for what felt like 5 minutes but was actually about 30, I realised when she pulled away and I looked at the clock. She grabbed her bag off the chair and headed to the door,  
'Great, I'm gonna fail now' she said, opening the door, 'Thanks a lot Benson (!)' she said, sarcastically, going out the door and slamming it behind her. Oh. My. God. I _cannot _believe her! I shook my head and slung by bag over my shoulder. I had free lessons now as I did my science exam early, so I went to the library.


	5. Day 11&12

**Hey guys :) I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to upload something cause I haven't updated for a while :P So, enjoy! Oh and REVIEW! Please?! :P **

_It's a new day, it's a new day, it's a new day It-  
_I shut off my alarm in annoyance. _How fitting, _I thought. Ugh, I am so glad its Friday. I could not deal with another day on Samantha.Don't get me wrong, I loved Saman-I mean, I love seeing her-I mean I love making out with h-Oh, whatever. I just couldn't deal with her attitude. I mean to argue with someone, act like you hate them, make out with them and then...go back to hating them again? I just couldn't understand her! She was so frustrating! I sighed and got dressed, glad that my mother was gone on a first aid course for the weekend so I didn't have to get up as early and she made me. I got dressed and walked out into the kitchen to get my breakfast.

Today was the start of the away game than was happening this weekend. The basketball players and the cheerleaders and anyone who wanted to watch, wet away for the weekend to see the Ridgeway team play against another team. This year it was in Leavenworth which was about 2 hours and a half away from here. I didn't see the point in any of it and I thought it was stupid how the whole school got so worked up about it.

I drove to school and as soon as I got through the doors, I was hit by balloons and streamers,  
'Ugh' I groaned, trying to get the confetti out of my hair and get the streamers off me,  
'C'mon, Benson!' a guy from the football team shouted at me, 'get in the spirit!'  
'No, thanks' I answered and continued to walk to my locker.

I was on my way to lunch after the four most pointless lessons I've ever had. Even the bloody teacher was into this whole away game crap! However, I didn't see Samantha all day which means no drama...or so I thought. I was on my way to the cafeteria when a hand shot out from the nearby janitor closet and pulled me in. I looked around and saw Samantha,  
'What do you want?' I asked,  
'Hm, not a very nice welcome' she said,  
'Samantha?' I asked,  
'Well, I wanted to talk to you about the away game' she said,  
'What about it?' I asked,  
'Well, most people in the school are going to Leavenworth, so I was thinking that I-'  
'Aren't you going with them?' I asked, 'I mean you have dated almost the entire team'  
'Shut up! It wasn't the whole team...' she trailed off, 'Anyway, long story short, I'm staying at yours for the weekend' she said, heading to the door,  
'What?!' I exclaimed. _A whole weekend? With Samantha drama? _She turned to me with her eyebrow raised,  
'I'm staying at yours this weekend' she said,  
'Why?!' I asked, panicked,  
'Well, everyone's going away for the weekend-' she said, walking closer to me, 'Including my friends'  
'So?' I asked,  
'Well, I thought I could stay at yours as I don't want to stay at mine and your mom's not home' she said,  
'But, you can't just-How did you know my mom's not home?' I asked,  
'I didn't' she shrugged, 'I do now' she smiled,  
'Stay at your house!' I exclaimed,  
'I don't want to' she spat,  
'Why not?!' I asked,  
'I just don't' she said, 'And I figured that everyone's going away so there's less chance of us getting caught' she said, stepping closer to me and trailing her fingers seductively up my chest,  
'Caught?' I asked, 'I was not aware there was anything to catch!' I exclaimed, 'You can't stay at mine!' I can't deal with the drama...for a whole two days!  
'We could do-' she trailed her fingers up my chest and round the back of my neck, '-stuff' she said, wrapping her hand in my hair,  
'Samantha, you, uh-' I looked down into her eyes and saw something different. I don't know what is, but it was...nice. She slowly raised her head up to mine and lightly brushed her lips against mine. I tried to resist but it felt too nice. It felt like she shouldn't, but she just...fits with me. We kissed for about a minute and then she pulled away,  
'I'll be at yours at seven' she whispered and then walked out the door. I stared after her for a moment,  
'Shit!' I exclaimed. I have _got _to stop letting her do that...

I spent the rest of the school day in a nervous wreck. What the hell was I supposed to do with her for a weekend?! I mean, she's such a diva! Why does she even want to come round mine anyway? For a whole weekend, surely her house would be the better option. I wonder why she doesn't want to stay there...Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. I looked at the clock. Quarter to eight. I wonder what happened to seven...I opened the door to reveal Samantha in a pink mini skirt and a white shirt. She was on the phone,  
'Yes!' she shouted down the phone, walking past me and dropping her bag on the couch and walked to the fridge and pulled out a can of my peppi cola,  
'Where you at?!' A voice shouted down the phone, 'I bet you're at some guys house, aren't you? You fuckin' 'em?!' I heard. My eyes widened in shock about how they were talking. She sat down in the kitchen and I couldn't hear what the voice was saying anymore,  
'Yes! I'll do it later! No! Oh my god! Ok!' she shouted. I walked into the kitchen to get a coaster for her can of drink on the table, but really I wanted to hear what they were saying,  
'You're fucking useless! You don't do anything!' I heard down the phone and then I heard some mumbling. Samantha obviously turned down the volume in fear I would hear,  
'Yes, ok?! Yes, I am!' She yelled, 'I can't even-Just-I'll do it-Oh, just FUCK OFF!' she screamed, putting the phone down,  
'Samantha?' I asked, after a minute,  
'What?' she asked, her head in her hands,  
'Are you ok?' I asked,  
'Yes, nu b' she answered, getting up from her seat, 'I'm fine'  
'Ok, I was just asking' I said,  
'So, what do you do for fun around here?' she asked,  
'I dunno, watch movies, play video games, read-'  
'You read for fun?' she asked. I nodded and she scoffed, 'I'll watch a movie' she headed to the DVD rack and picked one out and slipped it in the player. She grabbed the remote and threw herself on the couch. I raised my eyebrow and sat down next to her. The movie started and I saw that she'd picked a comedy. We watched the movie for a while before she turned to me,  
'Hey' she said, kicking me with her foot that was on the couch,  
'What?' I asked,  
'I'm hungry' she told me,  
'So, go help yourself' I said, 'Nothing's stopped you before'  
'Go make me a sandwich' she demanded,  
'What? No!' I exclaimed, 'Go get your own!'  
'I can't be bothered to get up' she shrugged,  
'Well, I'm not making you a sandwich' I finished,  
'Fine' she spat. She didn't get up. I guess she decided she didn't want to get it herself. We finished watching the movie and Samantha got up to put another one in. I sighed to see that it was a romantic comedy. Samantha finished putting the DVD in and turned to me,  
'Bathroom?' she asked,  
'Down the hall, to your left' she walked down the hall. Oh my god, I seriously can't believe her attitude! She's so-I mean-Ugh! I'm so confused...That's it, when she comes beck, I'm gonna ask her what the _fucks _going on and clearing this whole thing up! She came back, looking at her phone, obviously texting,  
'Samantha?!' I asked,  
'What?' she scoffed, looking at me with her eyebrow raised,  
'I need to know what the _hell _is going on with us!' I exclaimed, 'So start talking'  
'Us?' she quoted, 'No, no, no there is no us' she said,  
'Well then what the fuck _is _this?!' I asked in frustration,  
'What the hell are you talking about?!' she yelled back at me. _Seriously? Is she gonna do this?  
_'Really, Samantha?! You're so damn stubborn and self-involved to _realise _that thi-' I was cut of by her kissing me. I immediately pushed her off, 'See?! _That!_' I shouted,  
'What?' she asked,  
'Oh my god! You're so stubborn!' I said, exasperated. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, no matter how much this _girl _was infuriating me, 'Listen,' I sighed, 'You need to talk to me and tell me what's bothe-'  
'What the hell is wrong with you?!' she interrupted me, 'I _don't _need to talk! I _don't _need to explain anything! And especially to _you_!' she exclaimed, going back to her phone. I marched up to her, grabbed her phone out of her hands and threw it somewhere behind me. She glared at me with wide eyes,  
'What the FUCK, Benson?!' she shouted,  
'Listen to me!' I shouted, 'For once, try not to be the self-obsessed, conceited bitch that you are and at least _try _to listen to someone else!' she didn't say anything, 'Listen Samantha, no one's around' I said stepping toward her, 'You said it yourself, everyone's gone to the away game, no one is here. So be yourself, don't care what others think. Do what you want to do, when you want to. Say what you want, be who you wanna be, like right now? What're you thinking? ' I asked,, 'You're secrets safe with me. You don't have to act' I finished. Samantha didn't say anything, but I swear I saw tears building up in her eyes. _Oh my god, Samantha Puckett was crying. In front of me. The AV dork. _She suddenly stepped forward and threw her arms around my neck. She let out uncontrollable sobs and buried her head in my shoulder, gripping me for dear life.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~dramatic pause-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~dramatic pause-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ~-~ ~

I wrapped my arms around Samantha's back and led her to the couch. I lowered her onto the couch and continued hugging her while she sobbed into my shirt. To be honest, I didn't really know what to do...I mean, what do you do if the most popular girl in school who never lets anybody get her down falls apart crying in your arms? She moved her hands to my chest where she grabbed fistfuls of my shirt, like she was gripping on to something for...stability and if she let go, she'd fall. I rubbed her back in soothing circles while she soaked my shirt. What could have do this to her? Or who? And what did I do to make her come apart in my arms? I must have said or done something to trigger her emotions...She trembled in my arms and started shivering. I'd never seen anyone cry like this, so violently. I played with her hair and just held her while she cried. I wasn't going to stop her, she obviously had something to get out. After a while, she stopped crying and her breathing became steady. I looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. I picked her up and carried her to my room and laid her down on my bed. I dragged a blanket over her and tried to stand up, but due to her firm hold on my shirt, I was trapped. I sighed and reached for her hands and slowly tried to take them off me,  
'Stay' she pleaded. There was so much vulnerability in that one word that it broke my heart. I sat on the other side of the bed, planning to stay until she fell asleep. She turned to me and nestled her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her,  
'Night Freddie' Oh my god, she just called me Freddie,  
'Night Samantha' I replied. She shook her head,  
'Sam' she corrected me, 'I hate Samantha'  
'Then why-' I started to ask but I was interrupted by Sam's soft snore signalling she'd gone to sleep. I sighed and closed my eyes.

xXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxxXxXxX xXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXXxXxXxxXX xXxxXxXxXXAXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxX x

I woke up to find Samant-Sam still asleep next to me. I gently got up, careful not to wake her and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. I pressed the machine on the coffee maker and waited. I still can't believe what happened last night. I had witnessed Samantha Puckett's walls come crashing down and I don't even know why. My biggest wonder is what would happen today, would she be willing to talk to me about last night? Or ignore it and go back to her old self? The latter seemed more likely, but I really hoped it wasn't. Just then, my door opened to reveal a tired looking Sam in the doorway. She just stared at me, eyes red looking like she'd been crying again. I didn't say anything and neither did she,  
'Coffee?' I finally asked. She stared at me for a while before shaking her head slightly, 'What do you want for breakfast?' I asked, trying to get her to talk to me at least, 'We have toast, bacon, eggs-'  
'Don't act like nothing happened last night' she said in a small voice. I stopped talking. I didn't really know what to say after that,  
'Do you wanna talk?' I asked, 'Just me? No one else' She thought for a minute,  
'Not now' she shook her head slightly, 'I'm hungry' she said, coming to the kitchen table. I laughed a bit,  
'Bacon?' I asked,  
'Of course' she answered. I threw some in a pan and started cooking. When it was done, I put some on a plate and set it in front of Sam,  
'You're mom lets you have coffee?' she asked, gesturing to the cup of coffee in my hand,  
'No, but she's not here, so...' I smiled, taking a sip,  
'Badass' she commented. I laughed,  
'That's me' she smiled, taking another bite of her bacon. When she'd finished, I took her plate and put it in the sink. I turned around to see Sam standing right in front of me. She suddenly hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her back,  
'Thank you' she mumbled into my shirt,  
'For what?' I asked,  
'Last night' she answered, 'For not making fun of me' she replied, 'or advantage'  
'I would _never _do that' I said, 'And hopefully you know that'  
'I do now' she said, pulling away from the hug.

**Ok so there it is :P I'm really sorry about the ending but it's just gonna be a kinda emotional talk next and I don't really feel up for it today :P But anyway...:P**

**HEY! Have you noticed they've put a convenient little box at the end of each chapter so you can leave your reviews without clicking on anything?! :O It's a real time saver! If you don't believe me, you should try it for yourself! ;) It cuts like, 2 seconds of your reviewing time! :P xxx**


	6. Day 13-15

**Hey guys :) Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been super busy :P Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if it comes across a little rushed that's cause it was :P  
Please review! It makes me happy! :D **

'Can we talk?' I asked her, sitting on the couch. She didn't say anything, just stared at me from the other side of the couch, 'Nothing has to leave this room' I told her, 'Your secrets are safe with me, this goes no further' I promised. She slowly nodded and sat on the couch, close to me whereas before she would have sat as far away from me as possible. She didn't say anything for a while and I didn't prompt her. I wanted her to come out with this on her own,  
'I-' she mumbled after a while, 'I can't...do this' she said, quietly,  
'Do what, Sam?' I asked,  
'Me' she answered,  
'What do you mean?' I asked, in confusion,  
'I can't be me anymore' she said, 'It's too hard' she croaked out, letting a tear or two fall down her cheek. I moved closer and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She leant on my chest as soon as my arm touched her shoulder,  
'What's to hard, Sammy?' Ok, the Sammy thing was a bit of a risk, I admit,  
'Being this...thing that everyone and you think I am' she said. She was holding up a false pretence,  
'Why do you have to do that?' I asked her. I was trying to use as little questions as I could to get her to talk more,  
'I have to hold up this-' she sniffed, '-image that everyone sees of me' she choked out, 'I _need _to hold it up. I can't even believe I'm doing this' she said, 'I'm crying my eyes out in front of and hugging dorks' I laughed a bit and smiled, 'I mean I need to-I have to keep things the way they are'  
'Why?' I asked,  
''Cause otherwise, I get hurt' her voice cracked on the word 'hurt' and I swear my heart broke right there,  
'Why would you get hurt?' I asked, 'you're Samantha Puckett, no one could hurt you' She laughed slightly and smiled,  
'My-my dad-' she struggled out, 'I mean-' she wiped her eyes and tried to stop crying. She suddenly stood up and turned away from me, 'I shouldn't even be doing this, I'm not going to' she said, 'Sharing my feelings with a dork, I never talk about my feelings'  
'Sam-' I said, standing up, 'Don't do this' I said, taking one of her hands. Surprisingly, she didn't pull her hand away,  
'Do what?' she snapped,  
'Close up again' I said, 'I've seen so much of you and it makes me feel like I know you more' I said, 'But you're trying to close up again and I can't have you doing that to me again' I told her. Her eyes welled up with tears and she hugged me again,  
'Wow, three hugs in less than 24 hours' I said and she laughed a little. She pulled away from me,  
'Ugh! What _is_ it about you?!' she exclaimed, 'Whenever I'm around you, I just-' I smiled at her encouragingly, '-I want to tell you things, things that I've never told anyone else. And I_ know _you're not going to tell anyone else, or make fun of me or laugh. It's like when I'm around you, all these things I want to say are building up in my chest and fighting they're way out of my throat' she said, 'With you, I just feel-' she hesitated, 'I feel..._safe_' she finished. I couldn't believe that out of all girls _Samantha Puckett _was saying this to me...'Say something' a pleading voice brought me out of my thoughts. I took her hands,  
'Then let them out' I told her, 'All the things you wanna say, just-' I stepped closer to her, 'Let them out' When I'd finished, she suddenly places her lips very gently on mine. This was not like our other kisses, full of rush and haste. This was...slow and gentle, things I did previously think that Samantha Puckett was incapable of doing. She pulled away and looked at me, he eyes begging me to say something,  
'Well said' I choked out. She let out a giggle. Minutes later, we found ourselves on my bed, her saying all the things she'd wanted to say. Me sitting up, my back resting against the headboard and her leaning on my shoulder with her legs on mine,  
'My dad-' she started, 'I mean he's not the most accepting person to-I keep up this pretence of a spoilt, slutty inconsiderate brat because...well, it's just easier that way' she said. I continued playing with a lock of her hair, twirling it around my fingers which is more difficult to do when it's straight,  
'Why?' I asked,  
'Because-Well, now he just makes me feel bad about myself' she said, 'It's much better now, than it used to be'  
'How did it used to be?' I asked. She hesitated and didn't want to answer, 'How did it used to be, babe?' I asked,  
'He-I used-' she started crying softly again,  
'Shh' I hugged her tightly to my chest and rocked her slowly, 'Don't talk about it if you don't want to' I told her,  
'No, I-' she started, 'I just need-it's better now, having him making me feel bad, than making me feel.._worthless_' she said. I didn't say anything for a minute, being too shocked, 'That's what he used to say' she told me, '_Useless, worthless piece of shit_' she quoted. I couldn't believe it, 'So, I became-this, to, I dunno stop him saying that. I mean, saying I'm only useful to anyone for sex is better than saying I'm useless for everything' she explained. I pulled her even closer to my body. If I _ever _meet that man...  
'Sam-' I breathed,  
'And I found out that my Mother was cheating on my Father with Carter Ritz' she told me,  
'Carter Ritz?' I asked, and felt her nod, 'But he's an idiot!' I exclaimed and she hit me on the shoulder,  
'Hey! He's my idol' she told me,  
'Sorry' I smiled. Oh my god, it just hit me what she said. He mom was cheating on her dad. With a rapper. Oh god...  
'Sam, I'm-' I managed out, not knowing what to do in this situation. She grabbed another tissue from the box on my bedside table,  
'I mean I've got-I don't know what to-' she struggled out, 'I don't know what to do'  
'You don't need to do anything' I said, pulling her closer, 'They'll work it out, I mean it can't go on forever right?' Okay, not the best advice...  
'No...My dad though...He doesn't need to be lied to like this and my mom-' she trailed off, 'My mom's unhappy, you can tell she is' she told me,  
'Wow...' I breathed, 'Listen, I can't tell you what to do or how to deal with this' I said, 'I mean, I don't-'  
'Man, I wish Melanie were here' she mumbled,  
'Who?' I asked,  
'Oh, um, my-' she hesitated, '-twin sister'  
'You have a twin sister?' I asked,  
'Yeah, she's at a boarding school and hardly ever comes home, but...I miss her' she said, in a small voice,  
'Aw, Sammy' I said, 'You close?'  
'When we were little' she answered, 'I haven't seen her since Christmas two years ago' she told me, 'We chat all the time though'  
'How come you've never told anyone this?' I asked,  
'Well, cause everyone seems to like her better' she said, 'I mean she's like this girly, slutty priss-'  
'You mean, like you were trying to be?' I asked,  
'I guess' It's all coming together now, she wanted to be like Melanie so people would like her,  
'Sammy, you don't have to try to be someone you're not to get people to like you' I started, 'I bet people would like you just the same, if not more if you showed them the real you' I said, 'I gotta tell you, I like Sam a whole lot better than Samantha' I said and she smiled. She lent up and pecked me on the lips. I loved Sam's kisses a whole lot better than Samantha's. They were so...gentle. This was like...a whole new Sam. I had to wonder, how long she'd stay like this. I don't know, she could close up any second...  
'Thank you' she whispered,  
'For what?' I asked, confused,  
'For being...you' she finished, 'Like everyone else, I don' t know if they're who they say they are, I mean I know I treat everyone like shit but...it's the only way I see to stop me from getting hurt' she said, 'I know, I sound ridiculous but-' I stopped her, by putting my finger on her lips,  
'You don't sound ridiculous at all' I said, 'And thank you'  
'For what?' she asked, creasing her brow,  
'For being honest' I told her. Her lips turned up in a slight smile,  
'You're the only one who-who knows this stuff' she told me, 'I've never told anyone. And it feels-it feels kinda good to get it all out, Y'know?' she asked. I hugged her tighter and we just lay there for a while, me holding her,  
'Lets go out' I said,  
'What?' she asked,  
'Let's go out' I said again, 'Just us. Get out of the apartment'  
'Ha, are you kidding?' she scoffed, some of her obnoxiousness coming back, 'Someone might see me with a dork' she said. I glared at her, 'Sorry' she apologised,  
'It's fine' I said. Must be a hard habit to break...  
'Let's go out' she decided,  
'Really?' I asked,  
'Yeah, I mean go see a movie or something' she said,  
'Yeah, sure' I smiled, I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it and smiled.

'I don't want to see a shitty horror film!' Sam exclaimed,  
'Why not?' I asked,  
'They're never scary and they're just pathetic' she said,  
'Okay. We'll go see your movie-' I said, '-if we can hold hands' I compromised,  
'What?!' she snapped, 'But I can't, someone might see-'  
'They're all away and won't be coming back until Monday' I finished. She sighed and I held out my hand in front of her. She hesitantly reached out and carefully slipped her hand in mine. I wrapped my hand around it and intertwined my fingers with hers. I heard her sharp intake of breath and look around,  
'Sam' I said, angry, 'No one is here, ok? So stop acting like your embarrassed to be seen with me' I snapped,  
'Baby, you know that's not it' she said, in a small voice,  
'Yeah?' I asked and she nodded, 'Then kiss me' She looked around quickly and pecked me on the lips. I sighed in disappointment. I didn't want to be someone she had to hide,  
'Ok, let's go watch your movie' I smiled, heading to the ticket booth.

'Wanna go grab something to eat?' I asked,  
'Yeah, sure' she shrugged, 'Where?'  
'Um, how about that new pizza place round the corner?' I suggested,  
'Sure' she smiled. We walked out of the movie theatre and started walking in the direction of the pizza place. I reached out and took her hand. I wanted to see what she'd do in public. Her hand slights tensed and then relaxed in mine after a few seconds. We walked to the pizza place like that but when we got in the door, she let go of my hand to look at the menu,  
'What do you want?' I asked, 'Anything you want'  
'Anything? That's a dangerous thing to say to me, Benson' she smirked,  
'Anything for my Princess' I teased. She laughed. She told me what she wanted off the menu and I ordered while she went to sit down at a table. I turned to see Sam on her phone. I sat down and set the pizza in front of her,  
'Text from Bex' she told me,  
'Yeah?' I asked, 'What'd she say?' I asked,  
'She says I should've come, there's loads of hot guys there and she's already fucked three' she replied,  
'Holy shit, three?!' I exclaimed. She nodded, 'She left yesterday...' I said, in disbelief,  
'Bex's a fast worker ' I laughed. That's an understatement. She took a bite of her pizza, 'This is really good' she mumbled through her mouthful of pizza. I laughed. Just then I hear the bell ring signalling someone entering the pizza place,  
'Shit!' Sam hissed. She covered herself with as much of her jumper as she could and turned the opposite way to the window. I looked confused at what she was doing. She pointed to the cash register where I turned to see a man who looked to be in his late forties, maybe early fifties. I looked at Sam again with my eyebrow raised, 'It's my dad' she said. I immediately felt angry. I stood up, ready to go over to him and yell at him about all the shit he's given Sam. However, I couldn't move when Sam grabbed my arm, 'Don't' she said,  
'Sam, I-'  
'Please , don't' she pleaded. I sucked in a breath and sat back down. Just then Sam looked up alarmed,  
'_Fuck_' she hissed, covering her face with her sleeve covered arm,  
'Sammy?' he asked. Sam sighed and looked up,  
'Hey, dad' she mumbled,  
'So, where've you been?' he asked, 'Out fucking some guy, I'll bet' he laughed. I started to get up, but Sam grabbed my hand under the table,  
'I'm staying at a friends' she replied,  
'This the friend?' he asked, pointing to me. I glared at him,  
'Yes' Sam replied,  
'Wow, gotta say Sammy, not up to your usual standards' he said. Ok, offended...  
'Dad, just go' she mumbled,  
'That's rude' he said, 'Y'know, you take after your mother' he said, 'She used to fuck everything that moved when she was your age' he said, 'Go stay with some guy and not tell anyone where she was going' I saw Sam looking at the table, face going red and eyes filling with Sadness,  
'Stop talking to her like that' I said to him,  
'What?' he asked,  
'Freddie...' Sam shook her head,  
'I said stop talking to her like that!' I said, again,  
'And, why should I?' he asked,  
'Because you have no right to speak to her like that!' I slightly yelled. I felt Sam tighten her hand around mine, 'Ah, I see you got yourself a little protector, Sammy' He laughed, 'I mean I would've thought you go for a less pathetic one'  
'Don't talk about him like that' Sam said, quietly,  
'What?' he asked,  
'I said, don't talk about him like that' She repeated. My eyes widened at her,  
'Ha, you've always been a slut , Sammy but I always thought you've had taste' he said, 'and then you go for _this_' he said, gesturing at me,  
'Are you fucking deaf?!' she yelled, 'I said don't talk about him like that!' At this point everyone in the pizza place had turned and was now staring at Sam and her father. Thank god, there were only a few people in there,  
'Ah, getting feisty, are we Sammy?' he smiled, 'Just like your mother. You're gonna end up like her, Y'know, a cheating whore bag who spreads her legs for anything that moves. No wonder, you're only good for that so use it to-'  
'Shut up' she said,  
'What?' he asked,  
'I said, shut up!' she shouted, standing up, 'You've been giving me shit all my life about how much of a slut I am, telling me I'll never amount to anything, and making me feel like shit!' she exclaimed. I stared at Sam in disbelief that she was standing up to her father like this, 'And I don't need _you_ to do that for me! And I definitely do _not _need _you _to judge on my choice of boys!'  
'Anything I said, was out of love to give you a push-' he started,  
'No! No, it wasn't!' she shouted, 'you've been putting me down all my life! And it's never been actual _advice_, not once! And as for my friends, don't you even talk about them like that again!'  
'Geez, Sammy he's only another fuck buddy' he said, referring to me 'Why so important?' he asked. Have to say, I was a little offended...  
'Because I love him!' she yelled. My eyes widened at her and I froze. As soon as the words escaped her lips, her eyes widened and her hands flashed to cover her mouth,  
'Sam, I-' I stammered, trying to form words. She _loves _me? I wasn't aware she even-I mean, how did-When did she-Just then she turned and ran out the door and down the street, 'Sam!' I called after her, rushing out of my seat, past Sam's father and out the door. I ran out the door and onto the street, looking left and right for Sam. I finally saw a rush of blonde hair turning the corner, 'Sam!' I called, running after her. I eventually caught up with her. I reached out and touched her shoulder. She stopped walking and hesitated before she turned around,  
'What do you want, Benson?' she sniffed. She was crying...why?  
'Sam, I-What you said back there, it was-'  
'I know, I know, it was a stupid thing to say' she said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, ' I didn't even mean to say it, I just opened my mouth and it just came out'  
'No, it was-'  
'Just-I can't- I don't even know what I want!' she exclaimed, 'I mean my head's so _fucked _up right now! I mean one day I'm the slutty, self centred bitch and the next I'm the girl who hugs nerds, is sensitive and falls-' she was yelling and then quietened down, '-in love' she said, quietly. She was crying now. I could only imagine what's going on in her head right now, I mean she's right, she's made a dramatic change in her life, to switch person like that. I mean there has to be some consequences to holding back all these years. I stepped forwards and wrapped my arms around her. She tried to pull away at first but then wrapped her arms around me and cried,  
'I love you, too by the way' I whispered in her ear. She pulled away and looked at me with a tear stained face,  
'What?' she asked, quietly,  
'I said I love you, too' I told her. She looked at me suspiciously for a minute,  
'You're only saying that because you feel you should' she stated, 'I mean who could love a bitch like me'  
'Hey, you're not a bitch, you just...act like one sometimes' I said. She let out a little laugh and a hint of a smile, 'I mean it though' I said,  
'You do?' She asked,  
'Ever since the first time you showed me the real you' I said, 'which would be when you broke down crying in my arms back at my place'  
'Really?' she asked and I nodded,  
'What about you?' I asked,  
'I don't-I mean-'  
'Sammy, tell me' I pleaded. She sighed before she answered,  
'Since the first time you kissed me' she said,  
'When we had tutoring?' I asked,  
'No, _you _kissed _me _for the first time outside your apartment' she said, 'When we had that fight. That's when I realised how sweet and caring you really were, you make me wanna slap you and hug you at the same time, you've made me cry more times these past few days than I have in my whole life, you can make me feel emotions _I_ never knew I was capable of, you make me feel scared but protected, hopeful but fearful, you make me feel sheltered but...but exposed and by that kiss I could tell that you didn't want sex, you just wanted to kiss me and I felt safe' she mumbled the last part. Tears were running down her face now,  
'Sam, I-' I didn't know what to say, I was to overwhelmed. I pulled her close, into a hug. We stood there for a while, her gripping onto the back of my shirt, 'That was really brave y'know' I said,  
'What was?' she asked,  
'What you did just now' I said, 'Confront your father like that' she laughed slightly,  
'Yeah, I'm gonna get a load of shit from him when I get back home though' she said, 'He won't shut up'  
'It doesn't matter what he says' I said, 'because you know that you're always have other people in your life who can give you the confidence, love and support you need to-'  
'Not true, I only have you' she said,  
'Not true' I contradicted her, 'You have lots of friends that can help you'  
'Not after Monday' she said, 'When I show up like this, without my rep, people are gonna-they'll treat me different ' she said,  
'No, they won't' I said,  
'Yeah, they will'  
'I bet Carly won't' I said,  
'The way I've talked to her lately, I wouldn't be surprised'  
'Listen, how about we go into school together on Monday morning?' I asked, 'Then we could both face this together' she nodded,  
'Yeah' she smiled, 'Ok, let's go home, this is getting to dramatic and sappy for me' she said, laughing slightly. I laughed and we started walking home,  
'Hey, Sammy?' I asked. She turned to me,  
'Hmm?' she asked,  
'I love you' I smiled,  
'Love you, too' she smiled and kissed me.

**So, there you go :) Please review! I'll get the next chapter up quicker :P I'm already writing it ;) **


	7. Day 15-16

I woke up with Sam in my arms on my bed. After we'd walked home, Sam had fallen asleep crying in my arms. She stirred in my arms and I looked down,  
'Morning, Princess' I smiled, kissing her head,  
'Morning' she replied, smiling. I looked at the clock on my night stand. _10:30._ We're gonna have to get up now to do all the stuff I had planned,  
'Come on, get up' I said, getting out of bed and grabbing my clothes,  
'Why?' she asked, 'What are we doing?' she asked,  
'Well, I'm sick of the drama we've had to deal with the past few days and I'm pretty sure you need a break' I said, 'So, we're going out'  
'Where?' she asked, getting out of bed and getting some clothes out of her bag,  
'I'm gonna drive us down to Ocean Shores' I told her,  
'Really?' she asked,  
'Yep and then we're gonna stay for two nights' I said,  
'But that means we won't be in school until Tuesday' she stated. It would be a bit risky skipping school and not coming home for two days with my mom, but she called me last night after Sam had fallen asleep and told me that she wouldn't be back from her course until Thursday,  
'But what about your mom?' she asked,  
'This week's the only week she's away' I told her, 'And that's why we're going now' I said, 'Just for a break from everything. So get packing' She smiled and pecked me once on the lips,  
'I love you' she smiled,  
'Love you, too' I kissed her,  
'I need to stop by my place to get some stuff' she said,  
'Ok, sure we'll stop there when we're on our way' I told her.

After I'd packed all my stuff, Sam came out of the room with her bag that she used for the weekend,  
'Ok, I'm ready' she smiled. I opened the door and held it open for her as she walked out and we headed to the car.

'I'll just be a few minutes' she said, when we pulled up outside her house,  
'You sure you don't want me to come in with you?' I asked. On the way here, I'd made countless attempts to get her to let me to come in to her home with her. She wouldn't let me,  
'No, I'm not running the risk' she replied. She meant she didn't want to run the risk of me being there the same time as her father, 'I'll be back' she said,  
'If you're any longer than twenty minutes, I'm coming in after you' I told her,  
'Ok, fine' she sighed, getting out of the car. I waited in the car for her for about fifteen minutes before I heard yelling coming from the house. I listened more and deciphered the voices to be Sam and her father,  
'Where do you think _you're _going?! Out whoring around?!' her father's voice yelled,  
'Just _fuck off _and leave me alone!' Sam screamed, slamming the door and running to the car. She opened the door and slammed it shut, throwing her bag in the back whilst putting her seatbelt on,  
'Sam, are you okay?' I asked,  
'Yeah, I'm fine' she replied, her hand holding her right cheek, 'Just go' she said. I started the engine and set out on the road. Sam didn't say anything for the first bit of the journey,  
'Sam, are you sure you're okay?' I asked again,  
'Yes, I'm fine!' she snapped, wiping her eyes, still holding her cheek with her right hand,  
'Baby...' I said, in a warning tone,  
'Okay, I'm not' she said,  
'I can see you're not' I told her. She wiped her eyes again,  
'My-my mom was there' she said,  
'Your mom?' I asked,  
'Yeah, with Carter' she said. Uh ho...'And my father kno-well, he knows about them now and he got really angry and...' she stopped,  
'Sam, let me see your face' I said. She didn't say anything but turned her head a little away from me,  
'Sammy?' I asked again. I pulled over the car and turned to her. She looked at me and slowly took her hand away from her cheek and set it in her lap. I still couldn't see so I used my thumb and pointer finger to grab her chin and slight y tilt it so I could see. I gasped when I saw. Her whole cheek was dark red and I could see the faint outline of a handprint. There was also a cut near just below her eye, on her cheekbone. I moved my other hand to her face and supped her cheeks whiles inspecting the cut. I sucked in a breath through my teeth and reached over to get the emergency first aid kit that my mom made me keep in the car and started aiding her cut,  
'I'm gonna kill him' The words escaped from my mouth,  
'No, Freddie, it's fine it's just-' she started,  
'Sam! He fucking hit you!' I exclaimed. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it,  
'Freddie, its fine we'll deal with it when we get back, ok?' she asked, 'Let's just go'  
'Sam! You can't just expect me to leave it! I mean he-'  
'I know what he did' she said, 'I just don't want it to ruin the trip, ok?' she asked. I hesitated before answering,  
'Fine' I said through gritted teeth. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I gave her a small smile before putting the first aid kit away and starting the engine again.

'Freddie! I'm bored!' Sam whined,  
'Sam, we've been driving for half an hour' I told her,  
'Too long!' she exclaimed. I sighed, 'I know! Let's play a game!' she suggested,  
'Fine' I gave in, 'What game?' I asked,  
'Well, I don't know, I can't think of everything!' she snapped,  
'Okay, um...twenty questions?' I suggested,  
'Ugh no' she said, 'Oh, I know!' she exclaimed, 'I'll say something beginning with A and then you say something beginning with the last letter of my word, okay?' she asked,  
'Okay...' I hesitated,  
'So, if I said...apple you'd have to say something beginning with e, got it?' she asked,  
'Yes' I said,  
'Okay, the category is...' she paused whilst she thought, 'Celebrities' she finished. I rolled my eyes, 'Okay, um...Carter Ritz' she said, smiling evilly at me as she left me a 'Z',  
'Um... Zendaya Coleman' I said,  
'Ah, good one' she commented,  
'Thanks' I smiled,  
'Okay, N...Um...Nick Brandon'  
'Another N... Nina Dobrev' I said,  
'Vanessa Hudgens  
'Shikira'  
'Alice Cooper'  
'Renee Zellweger'  
'Reese Witherspoon'  
'Nick Jonas'  
'Selena Gomez' We played this game for a while until Sam decided she was bored of it,  
'Let's play a game where I'll ask you a question and you have to finish your answer with a question, ok?' she asked,  
'Yeah' I answered. She raised her eyebrow at me,  
'You have to finish with a question' she said,  
'Oh right'  
'I'll start' she said, 'How many girls have you dated before me?' she asked,  
'Um..Two' I answered,  
'Seriously?' she asked and I nodded,  
'Have you ever had someone break up with you?' I asked. She hesitated before she answered,  
'Once, I did _not _like it' she said, 'Do you look at porn?' she asked. Whoa, was _not _expecting that...  
'I used to' I finally answered after a while,  
'No now?' she asked,  
'No, not for the last couple months'  
'Why?'  
'I dunno, I guess I've felt the appeal' I answered, 'Do you?' I asked. She blushed,  
'You do?!' I asked,  
'I did...once or twice' she answered, 'Cause this guy I was dating was like showing me this clip on the internet and he was all 'We should do this'' she answered,  
'Did you do it?' I asked,  
'Nu hu, my turn' she said, 'Are you a virgin?' she asked,  
'What's with all the personal questions?' I asked,  
'Answer' she commanded,  
'Yes' I answered, 'What's your favourite sexual activity?' I asked. If she was going personal , so was I,  
'Oral' she replied, without hesitating,  
'Giving or receiving?' I asked,  
'Either' she replied, giving me a sexy smile, 'Tell me one of your fantasies' she commanded,  
'That's not a question' I pointed out,  
'Okay, can you tell me about one of your fantasies?' she asked,  
'No' I replied,  
'Why not?' she asked,  
'Cause I don't want to' I answered,  
'Please?'  
'No'  
'I can't be that bad' I stayed silent, 'Please?' she asked,  
'That's another question' I pointed out,  
'Shut up, you know what I mean' she said, 'Come on' she prompted. I shook my head and smiled, 'Y'know, if you tell me, it might come true' she smirked suggestively. My eyes widened,  
'Okay, um...' I hesitated,  
'C'mon, tell me' she said, again, 'Tell me...tell me what gets you hot' she said through her teeth, biting her lip,  
'Role playing' I blurted out. Her eyebrows raised,  
'Any scene in particular?' she asked,  
'Um...' I hesitated, 'I kind of always fantasized about a like, teacher- student -punishing a kinda thing' I answered, going red,  
'Hm...I'm actually quite impressed' she said,  
'What?' I asked, confused now,  
'Well, that's kind of a normal guy fantasy' she said, 'I was kinda thinking it would be something out of Galaxy Wars or something' she smiled. I laughed with her. She brought her legs up and rested her feet on the dash board in front of her,  
'So, what's yours?' I asked. She whipped her head around to face me,  
'What?' she asked,  
'Your fantasy' I said, 'What is it?' I asked,  
'Ummm...'  
'Come on, I told you mine' I argued,  
'No, I don't wanna tell you' she said,  
'Why not?' I asked,  
'Because it's stupid and embarrassing'  
'Sam, I'm sure it's not' I said, 'Come on, don't leave me out here feeling like an idiot' I pleaded, 'Please?' I asked. She mumbled something with her head down so I couldn't understand, 'What was that?' I asked,  
'Being loved' she said, a little louder this time. My eyes widened a bit in shock, 'In all the 'relationships' I've been in-' she used quotes on the word _relationships, _'Not once has anyone told me they loved me' she said, 'I mean, you know I used to sleep around and be the school whore but-It was always-it was always...rough, I mean never...gentle or caring' she said, 'I want someone to tell me they love me, to show me, tell me I'm _beautiful_ not _hot _or _sexy. _I want someone who cares about _me_ not what I can give them' she finished. She hung her head down and avoided looking at me,  
'Sam?' I asked and she peeked up at me, '_I _love you, ok?' I asked, 'Don't worry about those assholes, they're not even worth thinking about. Right now, it's just me and you, ok?' I told her, 'Those guys probably called you hot and sexy 'cause you are, you're sexy as fuck!' I exclaimed. She smiled and let out a little laugh, 'But they couldn't appreciate the beauty you have, not just physical beauty. You've opened up to me in ways that I never imagined and said things I never thought you would say, especially to me' I said,  
'Freddie, I love you' she said,  
'I love you, too' I said, taking one hand of the steering wheel so I could hold her hand. She smiled up at me.

'Well, this is fancy' Sam commented, whilst throwing herself on the bad in our hotel room,  
'Sam, your whole house is a mansion' I said, putting out bags down,  
'Yeah, but this is the fanciest hotel room I've ever stayed in' she said. I put the bags down and lay down next to her on the bed. I looked around and realised there was only one bed,  
'Mind sharing?' I asked her, just ton check. She laughed,  
'I think it'll be ok' she answered, 'Oh my god, I am _so_ tired!' she exclaimed, yawning,  
'Too tired for this?' I asked, leaning over and kissing her. She kissed back and smiled,  
'Never' she answered into my lips. We made out for a while until we both decided to put a movie on and Fall asleep. Sam fell asleep first, in my arms. I played with her hair for a while, watching the movie before I fell asleep.

'Benson!' A voice shouted that woke me up, 'Get up! I wanna go out!' I slowely opened my eyes to see Sam straddling me on the bed, fully dressed,  
'Sam? What time is it?' I asked,  
'Nine' she answered, 'I wanna go out' she whined. I groaned, 'Come on! I wanna go out and have breakfast, I mean I know you can get breakfast here, I just wanna go out, I mean you know me I don't like to be in one place for very long, well actually you don't know that about me, but anyways I don't and I really wanna go out and get some air and-' she was speaking so fast, I didn't even know what she was saying. I silenced her by grabbing her legs and polling us over so I was straddling her. I slammed my lips on hers and silenced her. She kissed me back eagerly until I tasted something familiar on her lips. I pulled away,  
'Sam, how many cup of coffee did you have?' I asked,  
'Oh, one of two' she answered, 'So, what do you think? Can we go out?' she asked, 'I mean I'd love saying here with you but I-' she kept on rambling whilst I walked over to the tea and coffee station in the corner of the room,  
'Sam!' I exclaimed,  
'And I really need to-What?' she asked,  
'There's only four coffee sachets left!' I said,  
'Yeah?' she asked,  
'There were ten yesterday!'  
'So, I had a few cups' she shrugged,  
'Sam, 6 cups of coffee, is not a 'few', it's bad for you' I told her. I turned to now see her jumping on the bed. I rolled my eyes and pulled her off the bed,  
'Whoa! Watch it, Benson!' she exclaimed, falling next to me, me holding her up,  
'Sam, I'm gonna need you to calm the heck down' I said, 'Otherwise I'm not taking you out'  
'Aww!' She whined, 'That's not fair!' I rolled my eyes and walked over to my bag to get some clothes. After I'd found some, I headed to the bathroom, 'Where are you going?!' she asked,  
'To get ready' I said, shutting the door. Once I'd got changed, brushed my teeth, hair etc I opened the door to find Sam asleep on the bed. I laughed in the sprawled out fashion she'd put herself in. One leg off the bed, one leg on and arms just sprawled about anywhere. I smiled to myself and decided to watch some TV until she woke up.

SPOV

I woke up...very confused. I sat up to see Freddie on the couch. I got off the bed and went to sit next to him. I threw myself on the couch next to him and laid my head on his shoulder,  
'Hey, you're up!' he celebrated,  
'How long was I out?' I asked,  
'Well, you woke me up at nine and wanted to go out, then I went to get ready, came out and you were out and it's now one' he said,  
'Wow, 4 hours?' I asked, 'In the day? Why didn't you wake me up?' I asked. He shook his head,  
'Not a good idea to wake up a person who's coming down off a caffeine high' he said. I smiled,  
'So, you still wanna go out?' he asked,  
'Yeah, sure' I answered, 'Where are we going?' I asked,  
'How about lunch then we'll see if we can catch a movie or something?' I asked,  
'Sure, sounds great'she leaned in a kissed me on the lips once.

'So, what do you want to order?' I asked Sam,  
'Umm...I dunno, it all looks so good' she replied, biting her lip thinking. I laughed, 'Ok, I've decided!' she announced,  
'Ok, good' I called the waiter over so we could order,  
'Okay, are you ready to order?' the waiter asked. I looked up to see him staring at Sam. He looked like he was about our age, maybe a few years older,  
'Yes' Sam answered, looking at her menu, 'Can I have the ravioli?' she asked,  
'You can have whatever you want, sweetheart' he smiled at her. She raised one eyebrow at him,  
'Excuse me?' I asked. He turned to look at me,  
'And what would you like, sir?' he asked, sounding sarcastic,  
'Calzone' I replied. He wrote it down,  
'And to drink?' he asked, looking at Sam again,  
'Two colas?' I asked Sam and she nodded, 'Two colas' I said to the waiter,  
'That will be right out' he said, before walking away,  
'So, what movie do you wanna see?' she asked me when he'd gone. I stared at her,  
'Did you just miss that?' I asked,  
'What?' she asked,  
'That! The ?!' I asked,  
'Oh, that' she waved it off,  
'Yes, _that_!'  
'Calm down!' she joked. I glared at her,  
'He was totally flirting with you!' I exclaimed,  
'It's fine, I'm used to it' she shrugged,  
'You're _used to it?!_' I asked. Just then the same waiter came over and placed our drinks on the table. He flashed a smile at Sam and walked away,  
'I know how to deal with it' she said. I looked at her with a_ what the hell _look, 'Aw, you're cute when you're jealous'  
'I'm not jealous!' I protested, 'I just don't see why he's flirting with you when we're clearly together'  
'Well...not clearly' she mumbled, taking a sip of her drink,  
'What?' I asked, not liking this side of Sam showing again,  
'Well...' she trailed off, 'You...with me...I mean you're not exactly-'  
'Exactly what?' I asked,  
'Well, you're not exactly-I mean look at me-' she said, gesturing to herself, '-and then look at you' she finished.

SPOV

'-and then look at you' I finished. As soon as the words were out of my mouth and I saw the expression on his face, I regretted it, 'No, Freddie-' Bu I was too late, he was already out of his seat and heading to the door. Just then the waiter came over with our meals and set them on the table. He looked after Freddie walking out the door, 'Um, We'll just be a minute' I said, getting up and following Freddie out the door. As I got out the door, I spotted Freddie just a little down the street,  
'Freddie!' I called. He didn't answer. I ran a bit down the street before calling him again, 'You, Benson!' I shouted. He stopped waking and turned around,  
'What, Sam?' he asked as I caught up with him,  
'I shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean it-'  
'Then why did you say it?' he asked,  
'I just-I don't know' I said,  
'The old Sam is coming back a bit and I _don't _like it' he said,  
'I know I-I mean I don't know-' I struggled. I don't even know why I said that. It just came out. It sounded like something...something the _old _Sam, the _fake _Sam would say, 'Freddie?' I asked, when he didn't say anything, 'Freddie, You know I didn't mean it' I said, putting both of my hands on his cheeks,  
'Do I?' he asked,  
'Freddie, of course I didn't' I told him,  
'Then why did you say it?' he didn't give me time to answer, 'Sam, this-This has to stop' he said,  
'..What?' I asked, hesitantly,  
'This. Just when everything's going great, you'll say something that ruins it' he said,  
'Freddie, you know I can't-I mean it just comes naturally and I can't help it. I am trying to get rid of my 'old self' but I guess I've just been it for so long, it's kinda sticking with me' I mumbled, I'm sorry' I said,  
'It's ok' he said, 'I'll help you' he smiled, putting his arm around my shoulders and kissing my head, 'Come on, let's go eat our probably now cold lunches' he said and I rolled my eyes.

We decided to go straight back to the hotel room after lunch seeing as neither of us could wait to be alone with each other. As soon as Freddie unlocked the door, he pulled me in and pushed me against the wall where he slammed his lips on mine.  
I was taken by surprise but kissed him back. He frantically ran his hands up and down my sides, going under my shirt; I couldn't help but gasp at the feel of his cool hands on my skin. I felt him smile against my lips and his hands made their way to the clasp of my bra. He managed to undo it with one pinch and it fell open as I trailed my hands down to the end of his shirt. I tugged at it for a while before I tore my lips away from his to speak;  
'Off' I managed out. I needed to feel his skin. I went straight back to his lips after the words left my mouth. He continued to kiss me as he pulled his shirt up. He pulled away to slip his shirt over his head and throw it somewhere behind him. As soon as he had rid of it, I pushed him back until his legs hit the bed, causing him to fall backwards onto it, taking me with him.

I ran my hands all along his chest and groaned at me not feeling like getting enough of him. I reached down between us and grabbed the ends of my shirt. I needed to feel more of him. I needed to feel his skin against my skin. I pulled it up over my head to reveal my bright pink bra and lent down to kiss him again. Freddie ran his hands up my back whilst I tried to feel him, but because I was on top of him, I couldn't feel him. I flipped us over so he was on top and ran my hands all over his back. Due to the fact that Freddie had undone my bra earlier there was not much keeping it on except for the fact that Freddie was pressed up against me. His lips trailed from my lips, to my chin to down my neck, and back again. I wrapped my hands in his hair and slightly pulled it to pull him closer to me. He groaned a bit when I pulled his hair, but I could tell from the look in his eye that he liked it. We kissed for a minute before I pushed him away slightly to pull my bra off and throw it somewhere in the room. Once I had, I wrapped my hand around the back of his head and pulled his lips down to mine. His lips trailed down to my neck,  
'God, you're beautiful' he mumbled, against my neck. Oh god, those words sent chills down my spine.  
My hands left his hair to trail down to his belt and I undid it with trembling fingers. Why was I so nervous? I'd done this before... I pushed his jeans down his legs and kicked them off the bed, my lips never leaving his,  
'you-you know where this is going, right?' I panted out, slightly teasing him. He smirked,  
'Oh, I think we both know _exactly _where this is going' he said, seductively. I giggled and pulled his head back to mine to kiss him.

I woke up to light shining through the window, due to the fact we'd forgotten to close the curtains. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. _11:34. Wow..._I started to get up when I realised something was stopping me. I looked around my waist and saw Freddie's hands restricting me from getting up. I gave up trying to get out and settled myself in Freddie's arms,  
'I know you're awake' Freddie whispered, kissing my ear. I smiled and let out a small laugh. I took his hand that was on my stomach and linked my fingers with his. We just stayed there for a while. Just lying there, not speaking just enjoying the others company,  
'This is nice' I said,  
'Yeah, it is' he agreed,  
'I mean I've never, like-' I struggled,  
'Snuggled?' Freddie suggested. I laughed,  
'Yeah' I agreed,  
'And?' he asked,  
'It's nice' I replied. It really was. I loved just being with him, not talking, doing anything. I didn't think-I mean he was proving to me that we didn't need to be doing anything physical to have a relationship, heck; he was showing me how to _have _a relationship. 'I love just...being with you, Y'know?'  
'Yeah, I do' he said, kissing my hair,  
'Last night was-I mean it was-' I stammered. I was trying to say that it was amazing cause he was so-he was so..._giving, _if you get what I mean,  
'Amazing' he finished for me,  
'Yeah, amazing'  
'So...How'd I do?' he asked,  
'What?' I asked,  
'How'd I do?' he asked, 'Last night?' he asked, 'Cause I've never really done any of that stuff before so...' he trailed off,  
'Really?' I asked in surprise. I kinda assumed he did, cause he certainly knew his way around the bedroom,  
'Nope' he replied, 'So?' he asked,  
'You were amazing' I turned over and kissed him on the lips. He raised his eyebrows,  
'Amazing, huh?' he asked, smirking,  
'Don't push it' I warned him, sensing that he was going to use that against me...He laughed,  
'Ok, ok' he said, kissing my forehead, 'So, what do you wanna do today?' he asked,  
'Can we just lay here for a bit?' I asked,  
'Anything you want' he replied,  
'Then I thought we could have some lunch, then I thought I might go shopping...Y'know, that new _Babeland _shop opened a couple days ago...' I trailed off, 'That fantasy of yours might just come true' I teased. I heard him swallow,  
'R-really?' he asked. I nodded,  
'So, lunch?' he asked, getting out of bed. I laughed and followed him.

'You gonna be ok?' I asked Freddie when I was halfway out the door to go shopping,  
'Yes' he answered,  
'You're not gonna be lonely?' I asked,  
'Sam, I'll just watch a movie or something until you get back' he replied, 'Hurry back though' he said, 'I can't wait to see what you've bought' he smirked. I laughed,  
'You'll just have to wait' I pecked him on the lips, 'You sure you're gonna be ok by yourself?' I asked again,  
'Sammy, I'm a big boy' he said,  
'Mmm, I know' I smirked. He smiled and kissed me, which soon turned into a make out session,  
'Ok, I have to go now if I'm gonna make it back by seven' I said,  
'Seven?' he asked, 'God, what takes so long?' he asked,  
'Well, fittings, having to try things on, getting the right-'  
'Trying on?' he asked, 'Can I come?' he asked. I laughed,  
'Y'know, another one of my fantasises is doing it in a public place' he told me, 'A changing room would count' he said, leaning over me. I raised my eyebrow,  
'Really?' I asked, 'Can I let you in on a little secret?' I asked. I leaned in closer to his ear, 'That's one of my fantasies too' I whispered to him before I tuned and walked out the building.

I entered the store and headed to the clothes isle. I've been in here before, well one in Seattle and it wasn't that much of a different lay out. I browsed through multiple outfits, all different colours, brands etc. As I was looking, I felt eyes burning into my back. I turned around quickly to see a group of four women, staring at me with a disapproving look. I knew what they were thinking. _She's too young to be in here. _Hey, I don't blame them, I mean I am only still 17, but what I do in my private life is none of _their _business. I shrugged them off and continued looking. At the end of the shelf I was looking on, was a schoolgirl outfit. There was a super short red plaid skirt and a short white blouse that left my stomach and midriff exposed. There was also a red plaid tie to match the skirt. I could feel the stares of the women burning into my back as I picked the outfit up to look at it. I turned to smile at them before going into the changing rooms. The horrified looks of the women made me giggle. I changed into the outfit and looked at myself in the mirror. _I feel sexy! _I smiled. It wasn't half uncomfortable though. I decided the slight feeling of being uncomfortable was worth being that sexy. I couldn't _wait _to see what Freddie was going to do to me in this. I stepped out the changing room and walked through the isle of men's things to get to the cash register. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, a teacher's hat on one of the shelves and next to it, an old fashioned cane. I smiled. I'm not gonna lie, the thought of Freddie wearing that and using that cane on me was pretty hot, maybe I'm a masochist, but I don't care. I headed to the cash register and set them down on the counter. The woman, who was serving me, gave me the weirdest look…the _she's too young to be in here_ look. I rolled my eyes,  
'Would you like a bag?' she snapped. I nodded, '54.20' she told me. I fished in my purse and handed over the money. She added up my change and gave it to me,  
'Thanks' I mumbled. I walked out the shop and decided to get some matching accessories to go with my outfit, Y'know, bows, hair ties etc.

'Hey, I'm back' I shouted into the room as I opened it, after a long day of shopping. I hauled ass to like, ten different shops to get the right accessories and the needed to get sexy shoes for the occasion. I looked around the room and couldn't see Freddie anywhere. What I did see is that the lights were dimed, to almost darkness and a single table in the middle of the room, draped with a white table cloth two lit candles on it. My mouth fell open in awe. I took a sharp breath in out of surprise when two arms wrapped around my waist,  
'Welcome back' Freddie whispered in my ear, kissing my neck,  
'Hi' I managed out, still in awe, 'Freddie, you did all this?' I asked, 'I mean it's-'  
'Shh' he shushed me, kissing me neck. He took my hand and led me to the table, pulling out my chair for me. I smiled at him and sat down. He went into the kitchen, picked up two plates and came back. He set one of the plates in front of me. I looked down to see a piece of lasagne. I smiled,  
'How did you know lasagne was my favourite?' I asked, smiling,  
'Call it a lucky guess' he answered, sitting down and taking a bite of his lasagne. I smiled and took a bite of my lasagne,  
'Oh my god' I moaned. This is the best lasagne I've ever had! 'Where did you get this?!' I asked, taking another piece,  
'I made it' he answered. My eyes widened,  
'What? You made it?' I asked and he nodded,  
'You never told me you could cook!' I accused,  
'Never came up' he shrugged,  
'You are making every meal I have for rest of my life for me' I told him,  
'Fine by me' he smiled. I finished my meal in less than 5 minutes, 'Whoa, hungry?' he asked,  
'Dude, I haven't had a decent home cooked meal in years' I said,  
'Really?' he asked. I shook my head,  
'Mom and Dad are usually out in evenings-' I told him, '-and that means movies and super-noodles'  
'Well, those days are over' he smiled as he took my plate and his own to the kitchen,  
'So, when did you go out?' I asked, standing up,  
'Huh?' he asked,  
'Well, you must have bought the things to make it with'  
'Oh, um, Few hours after you left' he replied,  
'Ah'  
'So, speaking of when you went out...' he trailed off, heading over to me, 'Do I get to see what you've bought?' he smirked, kissing me. I smiled. I made a _come here _motion with my finger while taking his hand with my free one.


	8. Day 17-18

I woke to my phone buzzing and playing "I am your leader" by Nicki Minaj. _God, I have to change that. _I sat up, untangling myself from Freddie's arms. I picked up my phone and looked at the clock on it. _2 in the morning?! _I sighed and looked at the caller ID, to see it was Bex.  
"Hello?" I answered, groggily  
"Hey, Sammy!" her voice came screeching down the phone. I could hear music pumping and people talking in the background, "Where the fuck were you today!?" She slurred, signalling she was drunk,  
"Where are you?" I asked, avoiding her question.  
"_Karma"_ She answered._ Karma _was a nightclub just down the road from where she lived,  
"At two in the morning? On a school night?" I asked, "Dude, you have to get up in the morning" I told her,  
"Whoa, what's with you?" She asked, "You'd love to be doing this! You always stay out!" Huh, I guess I do... "So, where are you?" She asked,  
"Ocean Shores" I replied, "Listen, it's a long story, but I'll be back later today" I explained.  
"Sammy!" She yelled as I hung up the phone. I groaned and laid my head back on the headboard.  
"Hey Baby, who was that?" Freddie asked  
"Bex" I sighed, "Sorry, to wake you" I replied  
"It's fine, couldn't sleep anyways" he said, "What did She want?" he asked  
"She wanted to know where I was today" I explained,  
"What did you tell her?" he asked  
"I didn't tell her anything" I said, "She was drunk" I told him  
"What? Where was She?" he asked  
"At a club" I replied  
"At two in the morning, on a school night?"  
"Yep" I nodded. He shook his head,  
"So, what time are we leaving?" I asked  
"I was thinking around noon?" he smiled, kissing my forehead.  
"Okay" I smiled, "I wanna get back as early as we can, I've got some things to sort out" I said,  
"We'll leave earlier then" He said,  
"Nah, noon's fine" I said,  
"You sure?" He asked. I nodded,  
"Yeah, so what's this about you not being able to sleep?" I asked, moving over to straddle him,  
"Oh, I'm sure you can find a better use of my time" He smirked. I smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"Sammy?" I was awoken by Freddie's soft voice and his hands lightly shaking me awake,  
"Morning" I smiled when I opened my eyes,  
"Morning baby" He leaned into kiss me, "We need to leave now if we're gonna make to back by sundown" He said,  
"okay, I'll just pack my bag and we can go" I said, pushing the sheets back and getting up,  
"I've already packed them, they're in the car" He said,  
"Oh okay, let me just grab some food and we can go" I said, starting to slip some clothes on,  
"I've got you some things in the car" He told me,  
"Ugh, you're _too_ good to me, you know that right?" I said, pulling my short over my head and slipping some jeans on. He smiled and kissed my forehead,  
"Come on" He said, grabbing my hand. I grabbed my phone from the dresser and followed him out the door.

FPOV

As soon as we got in the car, Sam had fallen asleep. Sam had now been asleep for half an hour and I was bored out of my mind. I decided to put on the radio. Suddenly, "Don't stop me now"came on the radio and I must have gotten carried away with my singing because Sam woke up,  
"I didn't know you were a queen fan" She smiled,  
"Sorry for waking you up, baby" I apologized,  
"It's fine" She said. I reached out and turned the radio off, "No, don't stop" She said, "You're good" I laughed. She reached forward and turned the radio back on and started singing along. I smiled and slowly started singing along with her. When the song had finiShed, I stared at her in awe,  
"Wow, Sam you're really good" I commented. She laughed,  
"Thanks!" She smiled,  
"No, I mean it" I said, "Ever thought of doing it professionally?" I asked,  
"I've never thought of doing...anything professionally" She told me, "I mean I've never really thought about anything about my future" She said, "I mean I'd kind of accepted I'd never amount to anything, so..." She trailed off,  
"Is that what your father told you?" I asked, through gritted teeth. She stayed silent, "Baby, you can do anything you want in the future" I told her, "I mean it's _your _future" I said,  
"My choices are greatly limited actually" She mumbled,  
"No, they're not" I protested,  
"Well, if I fail at everything else, I can always be a hooker or something" She joked,  
"Don't even think like that" I said, through gritted teeth,  
"What do you wanna do?" She asked me,  
"Well, I figured I'd go to Carnegie Mellon university and study Tech and design and then I might go on to do an internship at a computer company, I mean I've already looked at some and some say they'd be willing to take me on as an-"  
"Ugh, see!?" She snapped, "You've got it all figured out!" She exclaimed, "And I'm just gonna...be there"  
"Baby, you don't even have to think about this now" I told her, "I'm just a planner, I mean I've planned my wedding, for god's sake, you don't even need to think about this" I said,  
"You've already planned ou-your wedding?" She asked, Was She about to say..._our _wedding?  
"Well...yeah" I said, going red,  
"Tell me about it" She said,  
"What?"  
"Tell me, about your perfect wedding" She told me, "I wanna know what I'm up against" She said. I smiled and started telling her all about my planned wedding. She didn't criticize it for being too cheesy or corny, She just agreed and offered her changes every once in a while, and they were usually better than my original idea.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked when I pulled into an apartment building just down the road from Bushwell,  
"I wanna show you something" I told her, opening the door and walking round to help her out,  
"Such a gentlemen" She joked. I smiled and took her hand leading her to the building and to an apartment on the third floor. I reached into my back pocket and brought out a key I always carried with me and unlocked the door. I took her in and closed the door behind me,  
"Who's-"  
"It's my dads" I told her, "He's away in Africa on business and He's not due back for another two years" I said,  
"Wow, what does He do?" She asked,  
"He works with blind and deaf kids" I said,  
"Wow!" She breathed,  
"Anyway, He gave me a key and told me I could use it for whenever mom got too much" She smiled. I stepped forward and held out the key for her to take,  
"What?" She asked,  
"You're going to live here" I told her,  
"What?" She asked, eyes wide, "No, I can't, I mean it's your dad's place and I can't just-"  
"Sam, you can do what you want, but I am _not_letting you live _there _anymore" I told her,  
"But I can't just..._leave _my house and come live here! I mean my father-"  
"-is an asshole" I finished for her,  
"-but my mom-"  
"-has Carter" I said. She hesitated for a while,  
"I dunno, I mean living on my own? I don't think I'm responsible enough for that..." She trailed off, "I mean at my house, all the bills are paid, I-"  
"Sam, my dad still pays all the bills from where he is, you don't need to worry about paying for anything" I told her, "Except your food" I added,  
"That's even worse!" She exclaimed, "Your dad still pays them expecting _you _to live here or come here on a regular basis! He wasn't expecting some strange, bratty girl to live in _his _apartment!"  
"First of all, you are_not _a brat" I told her, "And I gave my dad a call earlier and He said it was fine and He agreed with me"  
"I don't know..." She trailed off. I waited for a while for her to speak,  
"Please?" I asked in a small voice, doing puppy dog eyes. She laughed and pushed my shoulder lightly, "And you wouldn't be living on your own, I'd be here" I said, "Almost every day after school and weekends" I said, After hesitating for a while, She agreed,  
"Great! You can move in tonight" I said,  
"Tonight?" She asked and I nodded,  
"Yeah, we'll go over to your place now and get some things" I told her, "Then we can come tomorrow after school and get the rest of your things" I told her, taking her hand,  
"Mmmkay" She nodded. I smiled and led her out the apartment.

"So, how was the first night at the new place?" I asked Sam, in the car on the way to school. She says She's not nervous about going to school, telling everyone about us, but I know She's just as nervous as I am. I wouldn't say I'm _worried,_I'm just not looking forward to the shit I'm gonna get from Gibby and Jeremy,  
"...It's actually kind of creepy" She said, "Y'know, being alone"  
"Listen, you'll get used to it" I told her, "And I'm coming round after school and I can stay with you tonight, but my mom's coming back tomorrow" I said,  
"Okay" She nodded, "It's cool having my own TV though" She smiled. I laughed,  
"You nervous?" I asked her,  
"No, I-"  
"Sam?"  
"Ok, fine, I'm nervous" She gave in. I smiled and reached over and took her hand,  
"I know you are" I said, kissing her hand, one eye on her, one on the road, "Don't worry, it'll be fine" I assured her, "We're in this together"  
"I'm just worried" She said,  
"About?"  
"What will people think? I mean, what if they don't think we should be together? What if-" something I've learned about Sam over the last couple of days, is that She's very sensitive to what other people think of her. She's constantly trying to please everyone, not caring about her own feelings, but making sure that no one thinks any ill of her, making sure that they approve. She may seem selfish, that's because She gives off the impression that She is, because She thinks She _needs _to act that way to get people to approve of her, when in fact, She's not going the right way about it at all. She's actually one of the most unselfish people I've met. She needed people to approve of her because She has seriously low self esteem issues, most of which I assumed came from her dad, constantly putting her down,  
"Sam, calm down" I said, smiling a bit, "It will be fine"  
"Yeah? How could you possibly know that?" She asked,  
"I don't" I shrugged, "But whatever happens, at the end of the day, we still have each other"  
"Geez, Benson, that was cheesy" She told me. I laughed,  
"I know" I said, pulling up in the school car lot. We were already getting some strange looks from arriving in the same car together. I got out and opened her door for her. She hesitated before She stepped out,  
"Ready for this?" I asked, as I locked the car doors and walked with her to the front doors of the school. I heard Sam take a breath in,  
"Yeah" She responded. I smiled and squeezed her hand lightly in assurance as I led her into the school.


	9. Day 18

SPOV

"Hey, Sammy!" I heard a voice call. I turned around to see Jack; a complete ass who's been flirting with me, non-stop since I've been at this school,  
"What?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip,  
"So, when are you gonna dump that dork and go for a real man?" he asked. Good thing Freddie was in class,  
"Why do you know one?!" I shot back,  
"Mm, feisty" he smirked, stepping toward me. I scoffed,  
"Dream on" I said, turning around,  
"Hey!" Jack called after me,  
"what?!" I snapped. When I turned around, he was standing right in front of me,  
"C'mon" he said, reaching out to touch my arm, "Benson doesn't have to know" I hit him on the shoulder,  
"Dream on" I told him, "I'm not the same girl I was" I said, turning around and started walking away,  
"From the looks of that skirt, I'd say you're _exactly _the same girl" he smirked. _Damn..._I was wearing the longest skirt I owned, that just so happened to be super short still. I had to wear a skirt as my only pair of jeans was in the wash. I'd tried to make it longer, by pulling the skirt down and pulling my shirt down so the skirt was longer and just above my knee and wearing the thickest pair of tights I own with it, but apparently I was wrong. I gave Jack a glare and continued walking.  
"You'll see sense eventually" he called after me. I rolled my eyes, _Who talks like that? _Ugh, all through lessons one and two, everyone was staring at me and Benson holding hands. I mean, get over it! Yeah, we're together! What of it?! While I'd been penalised for dating him, Freddie basically was the god of the dorks now! The majority of our school was dorks and nerds and he had them coming up to him all day, giving him high fives, asking if he'd "Tapped that", Ugh!

"Hey" I said, kissing Freddie on the cheek when I met him at the lockers after class,  
"Hey, baby" he greeted, grabbing my chin with his index finger and thumb and turning my head toward him so he could kiss me on the lips,  
"Ready for lunch?" I asked,  
"Yep, let's go" he said, grabbing my hand and leading me toward the cafeteria. After we'd got our food, I turned around to see my friends waving me over from our usual table, and I saw Freddie looking at his friends on the other side of the cafeteria. I waved to my friends and apologetically pointed to an empty table, pulling Freddie toward it. I sat down and he sat opposite me,  
"So, how was your morning?" he asked, smiling,  
"Oh, shut up" I mumbled, knowing he'd had a _way _better morning than I did,  
"What did I do?" he asked,  
"I spent my morning taking all sorts of shit and you've basically turned into 'King date white trash!'"  
"First of all, you are _not _white trash, don't even think like that" he said, holding my hand across the table, "And second, what shit have you had to put up with?"  
"Just...Jack being a dick" I told him,  
"What did he do?" Freddie spat through his teeth,  
"Easy there, Clark Kent" I joked. Freddie just rolled his eyes,  
"Sam?" he asked,  
"He just called you a dork" I shrugged,  
"That's all?" he asked. I stayed silent, looking anywhere but him,  
"Sam, what else did he say?"  
"Just asked when I was gonna dump you and go find a real man" I replied,  
"And you said?" he asked, knowing I would have had a reply to that,  
"I asked if he knew one"  
"That's my girl" he smiled. _My girl..._  
"Hey, um, Samantha?"I heard a voice ask. I turned to see Carly, Colette and Bex standing at the end of the table, "Can we like, talk for a minute?" Bex asked,  
"Yeah, talk" I told her,  
"In private" she added. I stood up and followed them to a corner,  
"Ok, what's up?" Bex asked,  
"What?" I asked,  
"Uh, hello?!" Colette exclaimed, "You're totally going out with Benson!"  
"And?" I asked,  
"You _hate _him!" Bex yelled,  
"I don't hate him" I shrugged,  
"What the heck has happened to you?!" Colette asked,  
"You're not yourself, you go AWOL for the last two days and when you come back you're fucking _dating _Benson, the school nerd!"  
"Hey! He is _not _a nerd!" I spat,  
"Uh, yeah he is!" Bex said, "You're the one that started calling him that!"  
"This is gonna totally _plummet _your rep!" Colette argued,  
"Why are you doing this?! Is it some sort of stunt for the tutoring thing? Is-"  
"For god's sake!" I exclaimed, "I'm going out with Benson, because I _want _to!"  
"But he's a dork!"  
"He's _my _dork!"  
"Bottom line, if you start dating him, your stock will _plummet! _Which will then make _our _stock plummet, and we _cannot _have that!" Bex exclaimed,  
"What are you saying?" I asked,  
"I'm saying it's either us or-" she looked over at Freddie who was looking over at us intently, along with a few others in the cafeteria. I guess we'd been talking pretty loudly. Freddie looked like he was half ready to come over and break up our fight, "-him" Bex finished, scoffing when she said "him"  
"You _what?_" I asked in disbelief,  
'Yeah, Bex, don't you think that's a bit-'started Colette but was soon interrupted,  
"So?!" Bex interrupted,  
"There is really no question" I told her,  
"See?" Bex asked, turning to Colette, "I said-"  
"If you can't accept the fact that I can date whoever I want and you can't even accept the guy I love, then you're even more of a bitch than I thought you were, Becca!" I exclaimed, angry now,  
"You what?!" Bex screamed,  
"You-" Carly muffled out, starting to smile, "-_love _him?" she smiled. I nodded,  
"That's it!" Bex exclaimed, "We're done!" she said, turning away with Colette following her. I looked at Carly and she looked worried, biting her bottom lip. I knew she was worried about if she stayed with me, her reputation would be ruined, though I don't think Carly worried about things like that, she was more worried about the girls being horrible to her, and if she went I'd be mad at her,  
"Carly!" Bex called Carly over her shoulder. She bit her lip, worried;  
"Go" I told her in a low voice. She took my hand and squeezed it once and smiled. She then turned to join the others. I sighed and turned back toward the table and saw a number of people turned to me who were watching our fight,  
"What are you looking at?!" I exclaimed to them. They immediately turned away. Freddie rushed up to me and cupped my face with his hands,  
"Are you ok?" he asked, looking into my eyes. I sighed and nodded,  
"And the hell starts here" I replied.


	10. Day 19-21

"Hey" Freddie said, turning to me when we were walking out the building when school finished, "I can stay with you tonight, but my mom's coming back around lunch tomorrow so I can't stay with you tomorrow night"  
"Well, I'd better make the most of you while I can" I smiled, kissing him,  
"You look so cute like this" he smiled, running his hand down my scarf. I was wearing a purple coat that made me look fat, but, hey, it was warm, a scarf wrapped around my neck, my beanie bear hat, that was apparently too big and Freddie had to keep pushing it up as I couldn't due to the mittens on my hands,  
"Hm, you're not so bad yourself" I smiled, flicking his scarf back behind his shoulder. Just then my hat fell down over my eyes again and I tilted my head up to I could see under my hat. I heard Freddie start laughing,  
"You are _too _cute" he said, laughing. He reached over and pulled my hat over my eyes so I could see. I smiled and kissed him. Suddenly, something hit the small of my back, causing me to step forward into Freddie,  
"Slut!"I heard a voice call behind me. I closed my eyes and felt the tears burning my eyelids. I stayed where I was, not letting myself turn around. I watched as Freddie grabbed whatever the object was and I saw it was a football. He brought his arm back and threw it behind me,  
"Fuck off!" he shouted. My eyes widened at his language,  
"Ow, shit!" the voice yelled. I turned around to see a group of jocks, most of whom I'd dated and were complete dicks. One of them was holding the football and ribbing his head. Whoa, Freddie had aimed at his head? And hit?! "Fuck you, Benson! And your whore!" the voice shouted. I closed my eyes and squeezed them shut, the tears threatening to spill over my lids. Freddie pulled me into his arms and rested my head on his shoulder. He ran his hand over my hair while I clutched onto his shirt.

FPOV  
"Hey, I can stay with you tonight, but my mom's coming back around lunch tomorrow so I can't stay with you tomorrow night" I told Sam, taking her hand as we walked out of the school at the end of the day,  
"Well, I'd better make the most of you while I can" she replied, kissing me,  
"You look so cute like this" I commented, running my hand down her scarf. She was wearing a puffy purple coat, with a scarf wrapped tightly around her neck and mittens on her hands. And the most adorable thing was her beanie bear hat that she wore on her head and it kept slipping down over her eyes and because of her mittens, she couldn't move her fingers to push it back up, so I'd have to do it for her,  
"Hm, you're not so bad yourself" she smiled, flicking my scarf back behind my shoulder. After she'd done that, her hat fell over her eyes again and she moved her head up so she could see under it. She was so cute when she did that, I don't even think she knows...  
"You are _too _cute" I said, smiling. I reached over and pulled her hat over her eyes. She smiled and kissed me. Suddenly, she fell into me slightly,  
"Ow" she murmured, rubbing her back. I was about to ask her if she was alright,  
"Slut!"I heard a voice yell. I looked up and saw a bunch of jocks laughing at us. Sam closed her eyes and looked like she was about to cry. Oh, hell no! I leant down and grabbed the football of the ground. I then launched it at the jock's head who threw it. "Fuck off!" I shouted at them.  
"Ow, shit!" one of the jocks yelled when, to my surprise, it actually hit his head,  
"Fuck you, Benson! And your whore!" they shouted back before walking away from us. I looked back at Sam and she looked broken. I pulled her in for a hug and rested her head on my shoulder,  
"Ignore them" I murmured in her ear. She didn't respond,  
"Good aim" she muffled out at last, after about 5 minutes of silence,  
"Thanks" I laughed, "Come on, let's get you home" I said, pulling her toward the car.

Once we got to her place, she unlocked the door and threw herself on the couch,  
"Ugh, it's _so _cold out there!" she moaned, taking her mittens off,  
"Don't worry, I'll warm you up" I called back, taking my coat off and heading into the kitchen,  
"Hm, sounds good" she said, seductively. I laughed. I opened the cupboards in the kitchen trying to find the hot chocolate I'd left here a few weeks ago,  
"Ah ha!" I rejoiced when I'd found it. I put a few spoons in two mugs and turned the kettle on.

When I went back in to the lounge, Sam wasn't on the couch where I'd thought she'd be. I saw her bedroom door was shut so I assumed she was in there. I set down the mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table, on coasters of course, and switched the television on to see that Christmas movies were on. Bit early, isn't it? I shrugged and switched _Jack Frost_ on, I knew it was one of her favorite movies, she'd told me during one of our questioning sessions. I sat back and watched the movie for a bit until Sam came out of her room. I looked over to see that she had changed into her pink, bunny-onesie, complete with tail. I smiled. She looked so cute, especially with her hood up which had ears on,  
"You look adorable" I commented, when she sat down next to me on the couch. I kissed her cheek,  
"I was cold so I thought I'd change" she shrugged,  
"I don't want you to change" I mombled against her neck,  
"Change clothes" she clarified, hitting me on the arm. I smiled against her neck, "Aw, you made hot chocolate!" she exclaimed, "With cream, chocolate shavings and-" Gasp! "-mini marshmallows!" she beamed like a 5 year old. I smiled; she was just so cute... "How did I ever deserve you?" she asked, smiling and kissing me,  
"You deserve a lot more" I replied,  
"No" she answered, "No, I don't. I do need you though"  
"I need you, too" I replied; "I don't think I could let you go now" I smiled. She laughed and kissed me. I grabbed her waist and pulled her into me so she was lying down with her back against my chest, and my legs either side of her. I wrapped my arms around her,  
"You remembered I love this movie" she commented, grabbing my hand and interlacing her fingers with mine. I rested my head on her shoulder and we watched the movie for a bit, "It's still really cold in here" she mombled, like she was thinking. She suddenly tore herself away from my grasp, and I felt a tiny bit of rejection...She ran into her room and emerged struggling to pull her duvet off her bed behind her. I laughed at the sight, a bunny rabbit pulling a duvet across the floor. She got the duvet stuck in the doorway and pulled it extra hard to get it through. She then repositioned herself in my arms, where she was before and threw the duvet over both of us and snuggled down into my chest. I smiled and couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness.

"So, are you staying with me tonight?" she asked me when the movie finished, neither of us moving,  
"Unless you don't want me to" I said,  
"Of course, I want you too" she smiled, turning around to kiss me, "Do you need to go and get clothes for tomorrow?" she asked,  
"Nah, I have a closet here" I replied,  
"Good" she nodded, "I didn't want you to go" she pretended to pout. I laughed,  
"Sam?" I asked,  
"Yeah?"  
"What that guy said..." I trailed off, "Did it bother you?" I know it was a stupid question, of course it bothered her! I just needed to know how much it bothers her,  
"Yes" she answered,  
"How much did it bother you?"  
"About as much as people calling me Samantha does" Oh, shit, that's a lot...I kissed her neck,  
"Sam, what he said-" _kiss _"-was untrue and stupid" I said, kissing her just behind her ear, "You are _none _of those things" I said, firmly,  
"I kind of am" she mumbled,  
"What?!" I exclaimed,  
"Well, I don't really blame him" she said, "I mean I have been a slut and a whore over the last couple of years" she said,  
"Sam!" I scolded, "You have _never _been! I mean, yes you have dated a fair share of people but that does _not _make you a bad person, you don't deserve to be called that" she didn't say anything, but let out a little sob. I pulled her tighter and planted kisses on her neck. She stared to curl up into a ball so I turned her around so she was facing me on the couch. She wrapped her arms around me and wrapped her legs around my waist. She let out a few more sobs into my shoulder while my hands went around her back. She stopped crying and pulled back to kiss me on the lips. I stood her up with me and wiped her tears away with my thumb, whilst kissing her back. Her hands went to the buttons on my shirt, undoing it. Once she had it undone she pushed it back over my shoulders. I shivered slightly, but was soon warmed by Sam's arms around me. I took her hood down off her head and ran my hands through her hair. She started trailing her hands down to my belt and started to undo it. I helped her a little, then stepped out of them and kicked them somewhere on the floor. _Hang on_, I thought, _I'm naked except from my boxers and she's still completely covered...This isn't right, _I thought. My hands ran up her shoulders to the front of her chest. I could feel her breathing accelerate as my hand trailed lower to the zip on the front her onesie. I slowly undid the zip, making sure to lightly touch her skin with the tips of my nails as I went. _No bra, Samantha, good choice..._ I could now _hear _her breathing heavily as I touched her skin. As the zip reached the end of the line, she shrugged it off on the floor. I could see her shiver and slightly wrap her arms around herself. I reached for her arms and took them down from her chest,  
"I'll warm you up, gorgeous" I promised kissing her again and she smiled against my lips.

~~~~~~~~_Seddie_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Seddie_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Seddie_~

"Sammy?" I asked, gently shaking her awake,  
"Mmm!" she waved me off with one of her hands,  
"Sammy. Come on, we need to get to school" I smiled,  
"Five more minutes!" she waved me off, turning away from me. I smiled and laughed slightly. I trailed my arm around her waist and started kissing her neck,  
"Freddie, you're not fighting fair" she mumbled. I smiled,  
"Ok then, how about...this?!" I asked, suddenly started tickling her. She shrieked with laugher, jolting awake. She curled her legs up to her chest in an attempt to trap my hands around her. I just kept tickling her, ignoring her attempts to get my hands off her, "Are you gonna get up?!" I asked. She only replied with laughter, "Are you?!" I asked again, smiling,  
"Yes!" she screamed. She was red in the face and shaking with hysterics. I finally stopped tickling her and released her waist from my grasp. She stood up which I was still lying on the bad, and slipped her dressing gown on,  
"For future reference, there are better ways of getting me up" she commented,  
"Oh, really?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, "Care to show me?" I asked, pulling her hand toward me, so she fell on the bed next to me,  
"You just spent all that time trying to get me up" she laughed, "And now you're gonna ruin it by taking me to bed again?" she asked, smiling,  
"I changed my mind" I smiled, kissing her. She giggled. _I love that sound..._

We arrived at the school at 10, missing the first two lessons. San _really _didn't want to come in today, but I basically forced-well...persuaded...her to,  
"Sam, come on" I said, pulling her hand through the door,  
"No!" she yelled,  
"Please? Come on, It'll be fine" I said. She came through the door and stood in front of me,  
"Yeah?" she asked, "How do _you _know?!"  
"Because we have all our lessons together" I smiled,  
"And?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. I rolled her eyes,  
"So, if anyone says anything to you, they'll have me to answer to" I replied. She laughed slightly,  
"Good one" she smiled,  
"Hey! I'm serious!" I argued,  
"Right" she laughed slightly. I glared at her, "Oh, I'm joking, you nerd" she smiled,  
''But I'm _your _nerd" I smirked. She laughed and leant in to kiss me. I kissed her back for a minute until the bell signalling third and forth lessons went off. I groaned, pulling away from Sam. "Come on" I said, taking her hand,  
"Ugh, I don't wanna go!" she exclaimed,  
"I know but you need to" I pointed out,  
"I know" she sighed in defeat, "It's just yesterday didn't go well and-"  
"Hey, I'll be next to you the entire time" I assured her, squeezing her hand. She smiled as I took her into the classroom. Sam pulled me to an empty desk at the back of the room, rather that her desk she usually sat on. We sat down and she was looking around nervously. I was about to ask her what was wrong, but then it occurred to me, Bex was in this class,  
"Sam" I caught her attention, "It's fine" she sighed and looked up front.

Lunch was when Sam and I had our little tutoring sessions, which she'd totally forgotten about until I reminded her in 4th period,  
"Ok, so last time we were learning about..." I trailed off, looking in the textbook for our last marked page, "-future tense" I finished,  
"Okay" she nodded,  
"So, let's go over some of the basics" I told her, "I'll say some adjectives and you turn them into future, ok?" I asked and she nodded. This went back and forth, her giving me the answers I wanted and I was actually surprised at how intelligent she was, I mean I always knew she was but...  
"Have you been holding back on me?" I accused, smiling,  
"Well...I might have been acting a bit...dumb to, Y'know keep my rep" she blushed. I smiled and kissed her,  
"Don't" I smiled. After I'd done a few more sessions with her, it didn't seem to me like she needed any tutoring at all, she seemed like she was going to do just fine,  
"Really?" she asked when I'd told her, "Shame, I was really starting to enjoy our little study sessions" she smirked, heading to the door,  
"It's not like we're short of time" I replied.

~~~~~~~~_Seddie_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Seddie_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Seddie_~

"So, what time do you have to leave?" Sam asked me as she headed to the couch with a drink for herself and me. We had left school half an hour early so I could spend some time with Sam before I had to leave. I looked at my watch,  
"Ugh, in about ten minutes" I answered,  
"Aw, I don't want you to go" she groaned, before handing me my drink and sitting next to me leaning back on me. I took a gulp of my drink and set it down on the table, putting my arms around her and resting my chin on her shoulder,  
"Me neither" I replied, "But I haven't seen my mom in nearly four days"  
"Yeah, I know" she sighed, "But I want you to stay!" she complained,  
"Sorry, babe" I apologised, "But you'll see me early tomorrow morning, I'll pick you up at eight"  
"Ok" she sighed. I laughed at how upset she was that she wouldn't be able to see me for _one _evening,  
"Well, seeing as I've only got you for ten more minutes, let's make the most of it" she smirked, kissing me. I smiled and kissed her back.

"Mom?" I called, opening the door to my apartment after convincing Sam to let me go for the night,  
"Freddie-bear!" she exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen and running toward me and throwing her arms around me,  
"Welcome back, mom" I smiled,  
"Yeah, it's great to see you..." she trailed off, "I've had a call from the school" she started, glaring at me. _Oh shit...That's not good..._ "And they said that you weren't in school on Monday!" she exclaimed, "Where were you?!" I sighed,  
"Ok, um...listen mom..." I said, "You remember Sam? Well...we're sort of...dating now" I finished,  
"What?!" she exclaimed, shocked, "When I left you hated her!"  
"If you remember, I said she's misunderstood..." I mumbled,  
"Freddie! She's a spoilt brat who makes fun of you!"  
"Mom, she's changed" I told her. _You wouldn't believe how much, _I thought,  
"And is _she _the reason you weren't in school on Monday?" she asked,  
"Yes" I eventually answered, "But that wasn't her fault, it was my idea to skip school" I said,  
"Freddie! Look what she's done too you already! She's putting ideas into your head!"  
"No, mom, she's not-"  
"Why did you chose _her_ out of all people?! I mean-"  
"I didn't chose, it just sort of...happened" I said,  
"Freddie, she's the worst girl you could chose to date, I mean she's so rude, impolite, spoilt-"  
"You can't _held _who you fall in love with, mom" I rationalised,  
"She's made you fall in _love _with her?!" my mom gasped,  
"She didn't _make _me do anything, mom!"  
"Freddie! Can't you see she's corrupted you?!" my mom asked, "You're skipping school, she's made you fall in love with her, using some weird mind tricks and now! You're arguing back!"  
"Mom, she's not Derren Brown!" I exclaimed, "She doesn't have mind powers!" I reasoned, "She didn't _make _me do anything. She's, changed, mom. She's a better person now"  
"Oh, yeah, right (!)" She exclaimed, sarcastically,  
"Mom!" I scolded, "She has changed, for the better"  
"I can't believe you'd be this stupid, Fredward!" she yelled,  
"Mom!" I exclaimed, "This was _my _choice, ok?!"  
"Freddie-"  
"Ok, listen, I'll bring her to dinner tomorrow night and you can see how much she's changed, I mean she's polite, caring-"  
"I don't want her in my house! She used to make your life hell, Freddie!"  
"Mom! Just give her a chance?" I asked,  
"Ok, fine!" she answered after hesitating for a while,  
"Thanks" I said,  
"Ok, on another note, I've made us dinner!" she exclaimed, "Your favorite!" I laughed and sat down at the kitchen table.

After dinner, I decided to do some homework. I'd realised when mom mentioned school, I'd remembered I'd got an essay due for the next morning. I'd been sitting at my desk for an hour or two before my phone rang. I started frantically moving papers and textbooks in an attempt to find my phone. I finally found it and looked at the caller ID to see it was Sam,

"Hey Baby" I said, when I'd picked the phone up,  
"Hey" she replied,  
"What's up?" I asked, writing my essay with my other hand. She hesitated a bit before answering,  
"I-I can't sleep" she sighed  
"Why not, baby?" I asked, worried that she wouldn't get enough sleep,  
"I miss you" she admitted,  
"Aw, I miss you, too" I smiled,  
"I need you holding me" she said,  
"Aw, baby I'm sorry" I apologised. I felt really bad for leaving her on her own. She didn't say anything after I said that, I looked at the clock, _9:1 7_and mom usually goes to bed around _9:30..._ "Give me half an hour" I told her,  
"What?" she asked,  
"I'm coming over" I said,  
"Really?" she asked and I could hear the smile in her voice,  
"Yeah" I replied, "I can't let my baby be tired, can I?" I asked. She giggled over the phone. _God, I LOVED that sound...I should try to get her to do it more often... _  
"Thanks, babe" she said,  
"I'll see you later" I promised, "I have a key so don't bother about letting me in" I told her,  
"Ok, I love you" she responded,  
"I love you, too" I replied,  
"Bye" she said in a small voice,  
"Bye" I replied, hanging up. I started to put away my work. My essay was half done but I'm sure I could get it done tomorrow morning before school,  
"Freddie-bear?" my mom's voice called through the door,  
"Yeah?" I asked,  
"I'm going to bed now" she said, "Is there anything you need?"  
"No, I'm fine. Night" I replied,  
"Good night, Freddie" she replied. I could hear her footsteps stepping down the hallway. I yanked the desk draw open and found a slip of paper and a pen and started writing a note to leave my mother that she hopefully wouldn't see until the morning,

_Mom,  
Gone to school early for breakfast club  
see you when I get home,  
Love Freddie _

I set the note down on my desk and started to climb down the firs escape instead of using the front door, there was less chance my mother would hear me. Soon, I was out and on my way to Sam's.

When I'd got there, I used my key and carefully opened the door, trying to be quiet, if Sam actually had fallen asleep, I didn't want to wake her. I let myself in and set the key on the coffee table. I slowly made my way into Sam's (my) bedroom after seeing that she wasn't in the lounge. I opened the door to see Sam lying on the bed, back to me. I wasn't sure if she was asleep or not, so I removed my shoes and jacket and carefully slipped into bed with her, trying to make minimal movements. I slipped my arm around her waist and settled myself next to her,  
"Freddie?" she mumbled out, yawning,  
"Sorry, baby" I apologised, "I didn't mean to wake you"  
"It's ok, I was only drifting off" she replied, "I was waiting for you" I smiled and leant over to kiss her on the cheek. She turned around in my arms so she could face me, "Thanks for coming"  
"You're welcome, sweetheart" I said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She moved her head up so I kissed her lips instead. I eventually (using a LOT of will power) pulled away, "You-" I said, tapping her on the nose, "-need to get some rest" I told her, smiling,  
"But I'm not-" _yawn _"-tired" she said, yawning. I laughed,  
"You sound like a child" I laughed,  
"But I wanna kiss you some more!" she complained, pouting. I smiled,  
"We have time" I reminded her, "We have tomorrow-" _I_ _kissed_ _her_, "-and the next day-" _kiss_ "-and the next day-" _kiss_ "and the next day-" _kiss_ "-and all the days after that" I gave her a long kiss on her lips. We broke away and she smiled,  
"Promise?" she asked, smirking,  
"Always" I promised, kissing her on the lips, "Now go to sleep" I demanded. She laughed,  
"Fine" she gave in, "Night, baby"  
"Night, Sammy"

"I don't wanna go to school!" Sam whined the next morning when I'd dragged her out of bed,  
"Sam, you have to go to school" I reasoned. She let out a long frustrated groan, "Sam, come on!" I exclaimed, frustrated. I'd been trying to get her dressed and ready for school for the last half hour. God, it was like dealing with a child! I didn't know what was up with her, if it was the whole us going public with dating or something else, but she was...terrified to go to school, "Sam please" I asked and she responded with a whine. I groaned in frustration and went to her draws to find something for her to wear. I fished some clothes out and went back to the bed to get Sam. I slipped my arm behind her back and suddenly pulled her off the bed. Once she was sitting up, I started to take off her pj's so I could get her dressed. She was going to act like a child, then damnitt, I was gonna treat her like one! I was fully intending to her dressed for school...but...uh...I sorta stopped my movements when I'd got her pj shirt off,  
"Having fun there, Freddork?" Sam smirked up at me. I rolled my eyes and continued getting her dressed,  
"Go brush your teeth" I commanded, after I'd finished dressing her.

We finally made it to school after countless attempts by Sam to get me to stay home with her. I took her hand and dragged her to her first class. I didn't have my first class with her, so she was on her own with her now ex friends and Jack,  
"Freddie!" she whined, trying to push my hand off hers. I kept hold of her hand and turned to face her when we'd reached the door of her class,  
"I'll see you after class ok?" I asked, holding both of her hands in mine. She looked up at me with a frightened look on her face,  
"I don't want to go in, Freddie" she whispered,  
"Why?" I asked, "I don't understand, what's changed?" I asked,  
"Those guys from a few days ago are in there" she replied. Oh...Now I understood, she didn't want to go in from fear of what they'd say or do,  
"Listen, I'll be right here when you get out, ok?" I assured her. She nodded slowly, looking down,  
"Hey" I said, putting my two fingers under her chin to bring her eyes up to meet mine, "I'm only down the hall" I reminded her, "If anything happens, call me and I'll come get you, ok?" I asked. She gave the slightest of nods, "I mean it, if anyone says anything, or does anything, call me or text me and I'll come straight down to get you" I assured her. She nodded. She looked absolutely terrified of what might happen. I could understand her fear. A few days ago, when those fuckers said those things, it must have brought back some old memories for Sam, memories of her father, saying those things. And the thought of maybe going through it all again, even from different people, people in her class, must be terrifying. She forced a little smile at me and I leant down to kiss her on the lips,  
"I'll be right here after class, ok?" I asked and she nodded, kissing me once more. She grabbed hold of my hand before I went to my class, and gave it a quick squeeze before I let go to head to my class.

~~~~~~~~_Seddie_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Seddie_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Seddie_~

"Hey" I said, approaching Sam and kissing her on the cheek, "Are you ok? Did anything happen in class? "  
"Well, a few guys called me names but I took care of them" she smirked,  
"Ooh, did they get off easy?" I asked, trying not to smile. She shrugged,  
"I'll tell you when they get up off the floor" she replied, pointing to the class she just came from. I laughed,  
"That's my girl" I said, throwing my arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple, "Oh, by the way, we're having dinner with my mom tonight" I slipped in, before taking her hand and leading her to the cafeteria. She stopped in her tracks and pulled me back,  
"What?" she asked,  
"I sort of suggested we should all have dinner together" I admitted, "Y'know, to get to know each other better"  
"Freddie!" she whined, "Your mom _hates_ me!"  
"No, she doesn't" I protested,  
"She's hated me since first grade" she pointed out,  
"Okay, fine" I gave in, "If I can grow to love you, then so can she" I smiled,  
"Okay, but I don't see how it's gonna help" she shrugged,  
"It'll be fine" I assured her, "I'll come over at five to pick you up, okay?"  
"You guys eat that early?" she asked,  
"Well, mom doesn't get home till 7" I admitted, "I just figured we'd want some alone time" I smirked, leaning in to kiss her. She smiled against my lips,  
"Ah, cunning plan, Mr Benson" she smiled, kissing me.


	11. Day 22&23

_To: Freddie  
From: Sammy _

_Blew off 5 +6 went shopping, meet at the apartment l8er? _

_xx_

I sighed putting my phone back in my jean pocket. I was currently in Science class and Sam was _supposed _to be in History, but apparently she decided to skip. I'd only left her ten minutes ago! Why would she skip? I thought we'd decided she was going to start taking it seriously. She told me she was going to go to her lesson, did she lie to me? Or did she just decide she wasn't going to go? I shook the thoughts off and tried to listen to Mrs Caltan, but couldn't focus.

I slammed the door shut behind me when I got home from school. I threw my keys on the side and dropped my bag by the door. Sam was on the couch, watching television,  
"Hey" she smiled, when she looked up and saw me,  
"Sam, what-" I started, but was cut off by her standing up and talking again,  
"Wanna see what I bought today?" she asked, excitedly, getting her bags from behind the couch and searching through them,  
"Sam, what the hell were you thinking when-" she interrupted me again by showing me some boots she put on her feet,  
"Look, aren't they cute?" she asked, smiling,  
"Sam-"  
"And I got 'em on sale, too!" she exclaimed, "Only 500 marked down to350, I saved like 150 bucks!"  
"For god's sake, Sam-"  
"I mean they look like they're-"  
"Sam!" I snapped. She lifted her eyes up to meet mine, "Why did you ditch last periods?" I asked. She shrugged,  
"I went shopping" she replied,  
"No, that's what you did, why did you leave during school? Couldn't you have gone after school?" I asked. She didn't answer and slowly took her boots off and slipped them in the bag, "Sam! You shouldn't have just left, you could have waited" I reasoned, "I mean you-  
"I couldn't take it anymore" she whispered,  
"What?" I asked, not sure I heard her,  
"I couldn't fucking take it anymore, Freddie!" she yelled, tears threatening to spill over her eyes,  
"Sam-" I started, softly, "You said everything was ok" I reminded her,  
"Well, I lied!" she shouted,  
"Wh-What do you mean?" I asked,  
"I can't deal with it anymore!" she was crying now, face red, "I can't fucking deal with it!"  
"Sam, calm down" I said, gently, putting my hands on her arms,  
"No!" she yelled, shaking my hands off her arms, "They've-I mean they-" she struggled to get out a sentence,  
"Sam, I understand, you-"  
"No, Freddie! No, you don't understand!" She yelled, "You're never there! You don't-"  
"Sammy, calm down!" she was close to hyperventilating, face red and tears pouring down her face,  
"No! Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" she exclaimed, running her hands through her hair, "You're fine! You're a fucking hero! Me?! I'm just a whore! A skank! People who I thought were my _friends_ are calling a me slut! A whore!"  
"Sammy!" I tried to get her attention, taking both her hands, "Breathe" I said, taking her down to sit on the couch,  
"What are they doing?" I asked her, after she'd calmed down,  
"It's just-" she stopped herself,  
"Sammy, what did they do?" I asked, more serious. She didn't say anything, just lifted up her sleeve. I gazed at her arm in anger. She had four small, but noticeable dark purple marks on her arm. My eyes widened and I slowly ran my fingers over her arm, "Jack kinda got a bit too...close and I turned to go and he pulled me back and his hands were a little tight" she whispered,  
"When was this?" I breathed,  
"Yesterday" she answered,  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked,  
"I didn't want to worry you" she answered,  
"What else are they doing?" I asked, tucking a loose strand of hair down her cheek, behind her ear, "I can tell that's not it"  
"Just...calling me names...slut, whore, the usual" she shrugged, "It's no big deal"  
"Yes, Sam. It is a big deal" I corrected,  
"Y'know what? Forget I said anything" she said, standing up, "I can deal with it"  
"Sam, no you can't" I whispered, standing next to her and taking her arm to inspecting the bruises,  
"Yes, I can!" she growled,  
"Sam! You skipped your lessons today _because _you can't deal with it!" I snapped back,  
"Freddie, I can! I will!" she exclaimed, "I have too" she mumbled,  
"Baby, you don't have to do anything" I said, taking her hands,  
"No, I do" she argued, "I have no friends, no social status-Oh no, wait, I do have a social status of whore but-"  
"Leave it to me" I placed my hand on her cheek,  
"Wait, what are you gonna do?" she asked,  
"Just leave it to me, baby" I said, softly, wrapping my arms around her waist. She let out a little giggle and the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile,  
"I love it when you call me baby" she smiled, biting her lip and wrapping her arms around my shoulders,  
"I love it when you giggle" I replied, smirking,  
"Ugh, I hate it" she groaned,  
"It's cute" I told her, kissing her on the nose, "Like you" I added. She laughed,  
"Cheesy lines, Benson"  
"True" I corrected, kissing her.

Sam eventually cried herself out and fell asleep on the couch. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her and carried her to the bedroom. I placed her on the bed and sat next to her. I sighed thinking about all the shit she's dealing with at school. I mean why should she be penalised for falling in love? Maybe they're jealous of the fact that Sam's found someone _she _wants to be with and they haven't? Maybe they're mad or confused because they don't have the typical model of a popular, rich girl to look too? Or maybe they're just royally fucked up...Yeah, that's it. I looked over at her sleeping, lightly snoring. I smiled and let out a laugh. She was so cute...How could anyone call her a slut? I mean, it doesn't even make sense. She's only going out with one person...they really need to sort out their meanings. Sam's words kept running through my head. "_I have no friends, no social status_" Suddenly, an idea hit me. I yanked my sleeve up and looked at my watch. Only eight thirty. I slowly got up, careful not to wake Sam and made my way to the kitchen where I'd left my cell phone. I quickly sent a text my mom saying I was staying over at Gibby's to work on a project due in for the next day and dialled Carly's number.  
"Hello?" she asked, when the phone was picked up,  
"Hey Carly, it's Freddie"  
"Oh, hey. What's up?" she asked,  
"Well, I called to ask a favour..."

"Sammy, wake up" I said, sliding my arm around her waist. She let out a groan, her arm sliding out from under the pillow and over her face, "Come on" I told her. She groaned and sat up,  
"I'm gonna shower" she mumbled, eyes still half closed, heading to the bathroom,  
"Ok, I'll have coffee here when you get out"

I made the coffee and set it down on the table. I needed to brush my teeth but Sam was in the bathroom. I shrugged and opened the door to the bathroom,  
"Freddie!" Sam scolded when she heard the door opening,  
"Sorry, just need to brush my teeth" I told her, picking up my toothbrush. She giggled slightly and I smiled,  
"Don't say it" she warned,  
"I won't..." I trailed off, smirking, "I love your giggle though" I gave in. She groaned,  
"Hey, we're having dinner with your mom tonight, right?" she asked,  
"Uh, yeah" I answered,  
"So...What's the dress code?" she asked. I furrowed my brows in confusion, "Uh, I guess smart" I replied, "Moms always been kinda strict at what we wear too dinner"  
"Huh..." she trailed off, "I wonder what I should wear...I don't really have anything suitable..." I rolled my eyes; I knew what she was getting at...  
"We'll go shopping in our free classes five and six and I'll buy you something to wear" I said, just as she was getting out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She kissed my cheek;  
"You're the best" she smiled. I smiled back and put my arms around her,  
"I know" I replied. She hit my shoulder playfully. She tried to pull herself away to get ready but I tightened my arms around her,  
"Freddie, lemme go!" she whined whilst smiling,  
"No" I replied, smirking,  
"We only have ten minutes!" she argued,  
"Well, if we have ten minutes..." I trailed off, smirking,  
"Freddie" she said, sternly,  
"Well, it's not fault you're all wet covered in...nothing but a flimsy towel..." I trailed off,  
"You didn't have to come in here!" she exclaimed,  
"I'm glad I did" I replied, before kissing her and slipping my finger in the front of her towel so it would fall off. She giggled and smiled against my lips,  
"Mm, we'll be late" she mumbled, while kissing me,  
"We can afford to be a few minutes late" I replied, picking her up, her wrapping her legs around my waist and carrying her to the bedroom.

We finally made it to school...half an hour before the lunch bell, and Sam had gone off to the remainder of her Social Studies lesson and I was in Math. I was sure Sam's teachers were fine with her being late but me on the other hand; I had a detention to attend to at lunch break.

I walked out of my math classroom to find Sam to tell her I couldn't make lunch. I didn't need to search any further than outside the classroom as she was waiting for me,  
"Hey Baby" she greeted, kissing me,  
"Hey" I smiled, "Listen..."  
"Oh, that doesn't sound good" she commented,  
"I've got a detention and I can't make lunch" I told her,  
"_The_ Freddie Benson? Got a _detention_?!" she asked, fake gasping,  
"Yeah, cause I was at home with _you_" I said, tapping her nose with my finger, "But I don't regret it" I smiled, kissing her, "So, you gonna be ok?" I asked,  
"No" she answered, "But I have to be"  
"It's gonna be better than you think" I smiled,  
"Right" she rolled her eyes,  
"Nah, it will" I smiled, "I'll see you in twenty, ok?" I asked. When you had a detention at Ridgeway, the teachers let you go ten minutes before classes so you could eat your lunch,  
"Ok" she smiled.

SPOV  
I grabbed my lunch tray and headed over to mine and Freddie's table, only difference being, no Freddie. I sighed and sat down. I started to eat my lunch and I noticed someone sit opposite me. I looked up and saw Carly,  
"Hey" she greeted in her perky voice,  
"Hey..." I trailed off, confused. Why was she here? I figured she'd be hanging out with Collette and the girls. She took her bag off her shoulder and set it down on the bench next to her. She picked up her fork and smiled at me before beginning to eat,  
"Um...Carls?" I asked,  
"Mm hm?" she asked, smiling,  
"Don't take this the wrong way but...what are you doing here?" I asked, "I mean you're gonna ruin your social status by sitting with the whore" She shook her head,  
"You're not a whore" she said, "And you're my friend and I've decided to sit with you despite what anyone else thinks"  
"Wow..." I trailed off, "Thanks Carls. But I don't want you to risk your social life just for me, I mean-"  
"Samantha, listen" she said, "I'm going to stick by you, ok? Even if your old _friends _won't. Friends look out for each other"  
"But...I mean after the way I've..._treated _you over the last few years, I mean, why would you-"  
"Sam, I'm your friend" she stated, "Friends have loyalty" she said and carried on eating. I blinked,  
"Thanks, Carls" I smiled. She smiled back, "So, what did I miss?" I asked,"How badly have Colette and the other girls been slagging me off?"  
"Well..." she hesitated,  
"Carls? Its fine"  
"Well, they can't understand why you've left them for-"  
"Freddie" I finished,  
"Yeah" she agreed,  
"They're just a bit..."  
"Resentful?" I offered,  
"Well, they think they are" she laughed. I looked past her and saw Colette and the others glaring through Carly's back,  
"Uh, Carls?" I asked,  
"I know" she sighed, "They've been glaring at me since I got up" she replied, "Leaving them just makes me see they have no...morals, Y'know?"  
"Yeah, I know" I agreed. We spent the next fifteen minutes talking and laughing, like we'd never done before. Suddenly, I felt someone sit down beside me. I turned to see Freddie,  
"Hey baby" he smiled kissing me on the cheek,  
"Hey" I smiled back,  
"Hey Carls" Freddie smiled,  
"Hey, Freddie" Carly greeted,  
"You girls having fun?" he asked,  
"Yeah" I replied, smiling at Carly.  
"Listen, if you wanna go shopping, then we're gonna have to leave now" Freddie put his arm around my waist,  
"Oh, yeah ok" I smiled,  
"It was great chatting Carls" I smiled,  
"Actually, Carly?" Freddie asked,  
"Yeah?" she asked,  
"Maybe you'd want to come with us?" he asked,  
"Really?" Carly smiled,  
"Really?" I asked, smiling. I figured Freddie wouldn't like us hanging out again, seeing how they acted toward me,  
"Yeah, sure" he smiled, "You have frees next, right?" he asked Carly,  
"No, but the chance to go shopping with my girl?!" she squealed, "Hell yeah!" I laughed,  
"C'mon, cars out front"

"What about this one?" I held up a dress in front of me,  
"Hmm...Not for dinner with his mother" Carly replied,  
"Well, of course not, but it's cute, right?" I asked,  
"Yeah, you could wear it to like-"  
"Girls?" Freddie interrupted, "Let's not get off track?" he asked,  
"Oh, right" I said, putting the dress back,  
"How about..." Carly said, hopping over another rack of clothes, "...this!" she exclaimed, picking up along purple top and a part of black laced tights,  
"Oooh!" I cooed, walking toward her and taking them from her hands, "I like them...I'm gonna try them on!" I exclaimed, running over to the changing rooms,  
"Hurry! I wanna see!" Carly exclaimed. I heard Freddie sigh from behind the curtain. I yanked the top on and slipped the tights on. I looked in the mirror and smoothed myself over before opening the curtains,  
"So? What do you think?" I asked Carly.  
"So cute!" she exclaimed, "Not inappropriate for dinner with his mother, but could be hot if you took the tights off" she replied. I smiled,  
"Freddie? What do you think?" I asked, looking over at him for his verdict,  
"Beautiful" he smiled, kissing me,  
"Thanks" I whispered,  
"Ok, then I guess we've decided"  
"Finally!" Freddie exclaimed, skulking off to the cash register. Me and Carly laughed together before I headed into the changing room to change back into my clothes.

"So, that was fun, huh?" Freddie asked me as he let us in to his apartment,  
"Yeah, it was" I agreed,  
"Just like old times?" he asked, "Shopping with Carls" I laughed,  
"Yeah, sorry we sort of left you out there..." I trailed off,  
"I didn't mind, as long as you're enjoying yourself, babe" he kissed me on the cheek. I smiled,  
"You're so great" I smiled, kissing him,  
"I know" he mumbled out between kisses. I smiled against his lips,  
"How long do we have till your mom gets home?" I asked,  
"Mm, 2 hours" he replied, picking me up and heading to his room.


	12. Day 23

"Oh god..." I trailed off,  
"Sam, it will be fine" Freddie assured me,  
"She hates me!" I exclaimed,  
"No, she doesn't!" he argued. I glared at him, "Okay, well she won't" I rolled my eyes, "Sam, she's gonna love you"  
"Ugh, dreading this!" I exclaimed,  
"Just think what we can do after" He smirked, "I'll have to drop you off at your place...I could stay for a bit..." he trailed off, nibbling my ear. I laughed,  
"Fine" I gave in, "I'll be good" Just then, I heard keys jingle in the lock.

FPOV  
"Fredward! That delinquent better like meatloaf! I went to the store and-Oh!" she exclaimed, looking at Sam,  
"You're already here" she said, sounding disgusted,  
"Mom" I warned,  
"No Freddie. I'm...sorry, I'm a bit early" Sam apologised, "But it's nice to see you again, Miss Benson" I had _never _heard her be so..._polite_,  
"Uh hu"  
"And yes, I do like meatloaf" Sam smiled,  
"Good" my mother said, heading into the kitchen. I took Sam's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. She smiled at me,  
"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour" my mom said,  
"Mom, do you want a coffee?" I asked,  
"Yes, please Freddie-bear" she replied. Sam giggled,  
"Freddie-bear?" she asked, laughing  
"Oh, shut up" I hissed. She giggled, "Sam, do you want a coffee?"  
"Yes, please" she answered. I was making the coffee and Sam and my mom both sat on the kitchen table,  
"So..." Sam attempted to make conversation with my mother, "Miss Benson...How was your um, first aid course you went on a few weeks ago?" she asked. I smiled at her attempt,  
"It was great" my mom replied, "But then I came home to a monstrosity" she mumbled, although I heard it, and I guess Sam did too as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. I set my mom's coffee down in front of her and gave Sam hers,  
"Thank you, darling" my mom thanked when I put hers down,  
"Thanks baby" Sam smiled. Sam cleared her throat as I sat down,  
"How did you like New York?" she asked. New York was where the course was held,  
"Loved it" she answered, "I might move out there in a few months" she said. I raised my eyebrows. This was news to me, my mom was thinking of moving? "And of course," she added, "I'll have to take Freddie with me" My eyes widened,  
"I'm sorry, what?" I asked,  
"I'm thinking of moving out to New York" she repeated,  
"No, the bit about taking me?" I asked,  
"Well, you're much too young to be left alone, and you can't live by yourself" she said,  
"Mom, I'm 18 in three months" I told her,  
"That's still too young" she said. I scoffed,  
"Well, I'm not moving out to New York" I told her,  
"Well, we'll discuss that nearer the time" she said. I looked over at Sam and her eyes were wide. I took her hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze,  
"Right, I'd better get on with dinner" my mom said, standing up and heading over to the stove,  
"Um, would you like some help?" Sam asked, standing up,  
"Not from you" my mom mumbled. Sam cringed as she mumbled that, obviously hearing it,  
"Sam, can we talk a minute?" I asked,  
"Yeah sure" she said, following me out to my room. I shut the door behind us,  
"See? She doesn't like me" she stated, sitting on the bed,  
"I admit, she's being _extremely _rude" I said. This wasn't like my mom, I mean, being this rude to someone? "And your trying, which is all I could ever ask" I took her hand, sitting on the bed next to her, "So, if you want we can just go back to the apartment. I mean, you've tried to get along, and she's just being nothing but rude to you so we can go if you-"  
"No, I wanna stay" she said,  
"What?" I asked,  
"I wanna stay and see if I can get your mom to like me" she said, standing up, "I wanna show her that I'm not all bad" she said,  
"Baby, you're not bad at all" I said, taking both of her hands and standing up. She raised her eyebrow at me, "Okay, you can be a bit...evil at times, usually just in the bedroom" I added, earning me a stern look and a hit on the shoulder,  
"Look, let's just go back out there and try and make your mom like me" she said, "But first I need to go to the bathroom" she said. I smiled,  
"Ok, I'll see you out there in a minute?" I asked. She nodded, kissing me once and hopping off to the bathroom. I closed my bedroom door after me and headed to the kitchen,  
"Hey mom?" I asked,  
"Yes, Freddie-bear?" she answered,  
"What's your deal?" I asked, "Sam's making an effort and being really nice here and you're just being plain rude to her and throwing it all back in her face!" I exclaimed,  
"I don't like here, Fredbear" she told me,  
"Well, at least make an effort! I mean Sam's trying, really hard in fact even though she knows you hate her, she wants to stay and try and work things out. So you better get your act together and stop being so rude to my girlfriend!" I shouted,  
"Freddie, I don't think we're ever going to get along" she calmly told me,  
"Well, you are just going to have too" I spat through my teeth, just as Sam walked out of the bathroom,  
"Dinner's ready" my mother announced,  
"It smells great, Miss Benson" Sam commented, sitting down,  
"Thank you, Samantha" she said, sitting down, setting the meatloaf in the centre of the table. Well, one step at a time...  
"Looks great too" Sam said,  
"Yeah mom, looks delicious" I said, "So, mom" I started, helping myself to some meatloaf, "Sam's outfit's great, right?" I asked, "She went shopping and bought it just for this occasion" I told her,  
"Well, you did" Sam pointed out,  
"You did?" my mother asked, "Freddie, why were you buying her clothes?"  
"Well-"  
"Don't blame him, he's just so gullible" Sam smiled. My mother laughed,  
"He is, isn't he?" she smiled at Sam, "Once, I told him that Lamb wasn't classed actual meat, and he believed me" my mum laughed,  
"Seriously?" Sam asked, grinning,  
"I was nine" I defended,  
"Dude! You were nine?!" Sam burst out laughing,  
"I know!" my mother agreed,  
"Oh, get this, I once told him that tuna was chicken and he believed that as well!" Sam laughed. My mother laughed along with her. I rolled my eyes. Ok, I wanted them to get along, but this?...wasn't what I had in mind.

The rest of the evening went a little something like...my mother and Sam making fun of my habits and traits for the whole evening and laughing about them. This went on until I decided to take Sam home. My mother ended the evening with telling Sam that she could stop by anytime. I opened to the door to the apartment and Sam walked in ahead of me,  
"Freddie, do you wanna drink?" she called from the kitchen,  
"Nah, I gotta get back" I said. My mother was expecting me back. She came out of the kitchen holding a drink for herself,  
"Oh, come on" she said, sitting down on the couch, "Can't you stay for a little bit?" she tempted, "I don't wanna be alone..." she trailed off, pouting,  
"Okay, fine" I gave in, sitting beside her. I leaned in to kiss her and she let out a little giggle against my lips,  
"What?" I murmured,  
"Nothing" she shook her head, giggling again,  
"What?" I asked again,  
"It's nothing" she said, kissing me again, "Me and your mom were just talking about how you were-" _kiss _"-easily..._persuaded_" she kissed me again. I rolled my eyes,  
"Y'know-" _kiss _"-when I said I wanted you two to get along-" _kiss _"I didn't mean a _Lets make fun of Freddie-fest_" I said. She pulled away,  
"Aw, baby, we weren't making fin of you"  
"You kinda were" I contradicted,  
"Oh, I'm sorry" she apologised, "But we were getting along..."  
"I'm glad" I told her, "I'm glad you were getting along. Y'know, having you like each other now is a lot less difficult, but-"  
"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't realise you were upset, I won't talk about you anymore to you mother"  
"Thanks" I smiled, kissing her,  
"Mmm" she moaned against my lips, "Seems like someone needs some cheering up..." she trailed off, smirking at me, trying to get the buttons on my shirt undone,  
"Sam, I have to get back..."  
"No! You promised me hot, after-dinner sex!" she moaned,  
"Ah, you're right, I did" I smiled, kissing her, "Then I guess I've got no choice" I mumbled out against her lips, before swinging her legs out from under her and carrying her to the bedroom.


	13. Day 24

**Hey guys :) I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I've been SUPER busy, then I had a little case of writers block and, blah, blah, blah :P Sorry, this chapter may be crap/short but I wanted to upload something.  
Anyways, enjoy and PLEASE review! Please? It makes my day when I get a review ^-^**

SPOV

"Baby..." I woke up to the feel of someone's wet lips against my throat and making their way up to my cheeks. I hoped to god they were Freddie's. I let out a groan at being woken up and wondered what time it was. As if he was reading my mind, he replied, "It's 7:20, baby, we're gonna be late" I groaned, "C'mon, get up" he said, kissing my temples, "It's Thursday, only two more days to go until the weekend" he smiled against my cheek,  
"Ugh! God, _two _days! That's so long!" I groaned. He chuckled and got up from the bed,  
"Stop being such a drama queen and get up" he laughed,  
"Okay, I'm up, I'm up" I said, sitting up on the bed,  
"Good" he replied, looking for something under a pile of pillows. I raised my finger to point at him,  
"And don't you call me a drama queen again otherwise, there _will _be consequences" I threatened,  
"Consequences?" he asked, smirking,  
"Yeah, like no sex for a month!" he laughed,  
"You don't have the will power to resist this-" he flexed his..._muscles_ on his arm, "-for a month, baby" I picked up cushion and threw it at him. He chuckled and caught it. Throwing it back on the bed, he chucked a pile of clothes at me. I coughed slightly as they hit me in the face,  
"Get ready, we're gonna be late" Freddie demanded, putting his text book in his bag. I looked at the pile of clothes he threw at me and walked over to the draws, "What's up?" he asked,  
"Well, I _need_ underwear" I rolled my eyes, looking in the draw for a pair. He chuckled,  
"Damn..." he muttered under his breath. I laughed and started to get dressed,  
"By the way, I can't stay over tonight, I have to go back home" he said,  
"Aw!" I whined, "Why?"  
"Sam, there's only so many projects I can work on with _Gibby_" he smiled,  
"Ok, fine...but this weekend you have to make it up to me..." I trailed off, stepping towards him,  
"Hmm, how can I do that do you think?" he asked, with a smirk on his face,  
"Work it out" I replied, before kissing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what'd you wanna do later?" Freddie asked me at lunch, putting his arm around my shoulders,  
"Sleep" I answered and if on cue, yawned. Freddie laughed, "I'm so tired"  
"Maybe because you got up at three in the morning because Carly told you that Ian Somerholder, whoever that is, was on CNN!"  
"He was being interviewed on his new film!" I argued,  
"Well, why was it on three in the morning?!" he exclaimed,  
"It was a re-run!" I told him and he rolled his eyes. I leant my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. After a few seconds of blissful rest, he nudged my shoulder,  
"Don't fall asleep, baby, you still have two lessons to go" Freddie reminded me. I groaned, "You have them with me..." he trailed off, in a hopeful voice that it would make me want to go. I smiled and groaned even louder, "Oh, shut up" Freddie nudged my shoulder again, "Come on, let's go" he grabbed my hand, pulling me up,  
"What?! Class doesn't start for another ten minutes!" I exclaimed, while Freddie pulled me to the cafeteria door,  
"Yes, but you have to get your books first" he said, "And I thought we could-" he kissed me just as we left the cafeteria, "-for a bit before" he smirked,  
"Mmm, sounds like a plan" I kissed him on the lips. We kissed for a bit until he linked his fingers with mine and convinced me to go and get my books. I entered the combination to my locker and pulled my English book out. Just then my phone rang in my pocket. I let go of Freddie's hand to pull it out my pocket and answer it,  
_"Hello?" _I asked, when I put the phone to my ear,  
"Hey, Sam it's me" Carly's voice came through the other end of the phone,  
"Oh, hey what's up?" I asked,  
"Can I come over tonight" she asked, "I have something to tell you!" She said, excitedly,  
"Uh...hold on" I brought the phone down from my ear, "Can Carls come round tonight?"  
"Sure" he replied, "Actually, I meant to tell you, I'm going to the gym with Gibby after school" he said. I raised my eyebrow at him,  
"Since when do you work out?" I asked, smirking,  
"Since I started dating you" he said, "I gotta keep up" he murmured before landing his lips on mine. I smiled and put the phone back to my ear, pulling away from Freddie,  
"Yeah, sure" I replied, "Meet you after school outside?" I asked,  
"I'm not in school today, I couldn't be fucked to come in" she told me, "I'll just come over later" she said,  
"Okay, sure" I gave her the address of Freddie's dad's apartment and she told me she'd meet me there at five. I slipped my phone in my pocket and Freddie pulled me to English.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked Carly when she arrived at five. Freddie had left an hour earlier to meet Gibby at the gym,  
"Oh! Right!" she set her drink down on the coffee table, "Today I was sitting in the cafeteria and Toby started talking to me-" Toby was this guy in our school who Carly'd had a crush on since they were 11 years old, "-anyway, long story short, he asked me out!" she rejoiced, practically jumping on the couch,  
"Really? Carls, that's great" I smiled,  
"Ah, I know, right?!" she asked, "I just hope the date goes well...I mean I've been waiting for this for too long and I don't wanna mess it up, you know?" she asked and I nodded,  
"You won't mess it up" I assured her, "Not like Steven" I smiled. We both burst out laughing. Steven was a guy she went on a date on with once and...well, it didn't end well. She was nervous she ended up throwing her dinner at him (not intentionally). Carly wiped her eyes and her laughter died down,  
"I'm glad we're hanging out again" I admitted to Carly. "I mean, I love Freddie but I needed a girlfriend to hang out with!" I finished,  
"I totally get what you mean" Carly smiled, sipping her drink, "And I think Freddie does too, I mean if he hadn't called me then-"  
"Wait...what?" I asked,  
"Hmm?" she asked, looking at her magazine,  
"Freddie...called you?" I asked,  
"Yeah, he called and told me that you needed a girl to hang with so I-What?" she asked, cautiously when she realised I was staring at her. He called Carly? Begged her to hang out with me? So she didn't come back because she wanted to spend time with me or hang out, she came back because Freddie _asked _her too! What was I thinking? Of _course _there must have been a reason and it couldn't have been that she just wanted to hang out with me, I mean who would?  
"I think you should go" I mumbled to Carly,  
"What?" she asked, "Sam, what did I do? I'm sorry-" she started,  
"No, it's nothing you did..." and it was true. She didn't do anything wrong, she was just doing what was asked of her, "I just, um...I need to be alone"  
"Oh, ok..." she trailed off, grabbing her bag and jacket, "Call me if you need anything" she hugged me before going out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sam!" Freddie called when I heard the apartment door open at eight thirty. I didn't respond. I was sitting on the bed resting my back on the headboard, hugging my knees, "I'm back" I still didn't reply. It was only a matter of seconds before he entered the bedroom,  
"Sam" he breathed. I turned around to look at him, "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked. I only now realised that I had tears streaming down my face, "Sammy..." he pleaded,  
"You called her" I accused,  
"Wha-who?" he asked,  
"Carly!" I snapped, "You called her and fucking begged her to hang out with me!" he didn't say anything but he looked guilty, "That's what I thought..." I trailed off, standing up from the bed,  
"Sam, I didn't-" I whipped around to face him again,  
"I thought I had a true friend, Freddie! A _true _friend! That would stick with me through thick and thin and I thought I'd found it and then I find out that she's only friends with me because you fucking asked her to be!"  
"Sammy, it's not like that, she-" he put his hand on my shoulder,  
"Don't even bother" I shook him off, turning toward the door,  
"Sammy, please" he put his hand on my shoulder again. I slapped him off,  
"Don't. Fucking. Call. Me. _That_." I spat through my teeth, turning to walk away again, grabbing my car keys from the side and stuffing them in my pocket,  
"Sam!" he called again. I ignored him and kept walking out the apartment. I headed down to the car lot and to my car, which was parked next to Freddie's, "I didn't _beg_ her" he contradicted, "I just asked her to-"  
"Oh! That makes it all better! You only _asked _her!" I shouted at him, whipping around,  
"Sam, I only called her to see if she wanted to-"  
"I was fine!"  
"You were _not _fine, Sam!" he exclaimed,  
"Everything was fine! It was the way I wanted it! My fake friends, _behind _me! People who only liked me for my status! It was _good_! I _was _fine! You know why?! 'Cause at least I was never alone! I always had someone, loved me or not, they were there! Maybe for the wrong reasons but I wasn't alone!" I shouted at him, "Who I was, was a whole lot better than what I am now. Who I was didn't even have the _risk _of being alone, she always had people around her! Now, this person? Well...just look at me now. I have no one. No friends, no dad, no mom-"  
"You have _me_" Freddie argued, taking my hand,  
"No" I said, taking my hand back, "I don't. With you? There's always the risk of getting hurt. As much as I don't want to believe it, it's there"  
"Sam, I-"  
"No! Just don't!" I yelled, "I was fine until I met you! I had _no _risk of getting hurt! Now my risk is higher than ever! The wall I had up protected me! In ways people couldn't"  
"But I can"  
"But you didn't" I said. He shut his mouth and looked into my eyes, "And now..." Sobs racked my body, cutting me off. I brought my hands up to wipe the tears from my cheeks and eyes away,  
"Sam, I-"  
"Just don't" I said, turning around and heading to my car,  
"SAM!" He yelled, with so much aggression, it scared me. I stopped in my steps and turned slightly so I could see him, "You are _so _afraid of getting hurt, you can't even _see _what's _right _in front of you!" he exclaimed, "You're so afraid of being alone but look." He brought both of his arms out, "I'm right here" he said, "Carly. She's here too. She's not gonna leave. You know what she said the night I called her?" he asked, "She said she was scared. _Scared_. Just like you are. She wanted to be friends with you again, even before I called her. She hadn't done anything because she was afraid that if she did, she would lose everyone else in her life. She took the jump. Now you're gonna have to too." He finished. I swallowed and shook my head a little,  
"I already did" I mumbled, "Didn't work out so well"


End file.
